A Knight's Honor
by Carmilla DeWinter
Summary: MaulxObi slash AU. After defeating Maul on Naboo, Obi-Wan has to deal with an injured Master and a cranky Sith prisoner.
1. Prologue

A/N: So… after a prolonged absence, I'm back.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my previous works, especially Carmarthen. She also has a link list with most available Maul/Obi stuff on her livejournal, for those of you who might be interested.

I wrote this while I should have been studying. I passed the exam anyway, went on holiday to Canada for three weeks and am now settled into a new job.

This thing was started as a means of creative compensation, since pharmaceutical law is inherently uncreative and boring. Then I ran into a really old poem, quoted and translated from Middle High German below.

Rated for safety.

Usual Caveats: I'm German. If you find any mistakes that make you wince, please bother to correct me.

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the cast of this story. I'm not making money with them.

* * *

A Knight's Honor

_Kein besser latwerie nie gemachet wart,_

_als ich lêr und kúnde, von sinneklicher art,_

_gesunt ze laster wunden und ze schanden súchten:_

_Mit fúnf bimenten rein sol sie gemenget sin:_

_Trúwe und zucht, milti unde manheit hórt dar in,_

_da bi sol mase et búlvern, smeken unde trúchten._

_Diese latwerie ist er genant,_

_ein bals ob allen spisen._

_Mit ir wirt schanden not entrant,_

_si zimt nicht dem unwisen._

_Wem si wont stete bi,_

_der ist vor hôbt schanden vri._

_Wol im, des lip der latwerien búchse si!_

_Sin reines lop, sin hoher nam wirt blóien unde frúchten._

Süßkind of Trimberg, late 13th century

xxx

_No better salve was ever made –_

_than what I teach and tell – sensibly designed_

_to heal vice's wounds and disgrace's illness:_

_Of five pure ingredients it shall consist:_

_Loyalty and discipline, generosity and courage need to be in it,_

_Lastly, temperance shall be sprinkled in it, to be tasted and felt._

_This salve is called honor,_

_A balm better than any other._

_It will let you flee from disgrace's grip,_

_And it will never stay with a fool._

_Whom it stays with_

_Shall be free of disgrace's evil._

_Happy he whose body is this salve's vessel._

_His high praise and noble name will blossom and carry fruit._

Not very prettily translated by the author

* * *

Prologue

Obi-Wan watched. Blades of light clashed, nearly invisible from his side of the force field, only the sounds making their way through the barrier unhampered.

Qui-Gon had no hope of winning; merely defending himself, he was only prolonging the inevitable. Already Obi-Wan sensed that Qui-Gon accepted the possibility of loosing this fight, knowing he would not be able to keep up. The Sith creature was younger, made up its lack in height with agility and the determination to kill rather than defeat.

Such was the stuff of nightmares; Obi-Wan's nightmares. He'd sensed they were doomed from the moment they had boarded the Neimodians' ship.

Handles locked; for one moment the Sith and Qui-Gon stared at each other, then ruthlessness won and smacked Qui-Gon in the face with the hilt and sunk one red blade into his chest.

"Nooo!"

Was that him who had shouted? No matter. The force field let up and Obi-Wan stormed at the Sith. It had to pay.

They met in a flurry of swings and blocks and feints and thrusts, but it was in vain, neither gaining ground. While Obi-Wan would not lose this way, he surely would not win either. In the back of his mind, he felt Qui-Gon's life Force poking him, warning him not to get carried away. Trying to tell him… oh. So he took a deep breath and surrendered his hate and summoned his Master's saber, finally meeting the Sith on equal ground.

Light flowed around him and through him, amidst the chaos of the fight, and he was carried and guided and shown a weakness.

One blue blade cut the lightstaff's handle neatly in two, raising a shower of sparks, and while the Sith creature reared back ever so slightly to protect its eyes, a green blade found its target.

Both Obi-Wan and the Sith watched as one black gloved hand fell to the ground, still clutching its half of the saber. It clattered, the blade was deactivated, and the glove's leather smoked a little from the heat. Obi-Wan retreated, kicked the Sith's right arm so it let go of the other part of the saber. Kicked higher to make it stagger back dazedly and fall to the ground, where it lay and blinked in puzzlement. This was not supposed to happen.

Somewhat surprised himself, Obi-Wan kneeled next to its head and pointed his saber at its throat. It watched him levelly. Kill me now, the look said. But it wasn't right. Obi-Wan had won, and under no circumstances would he kill a defenseless being. Creature. Whatever.

He knocked it out with a well placed hit to the temple.

Then he went to look after Qui-Gon.


	2. Part 1

A Knight's Honor

Part 1

In the dimly lit room, the ECG's steady beeping was soothing. Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon's chest rose and sank rhythmically, and found himself so immensely grateful, he wanted to pray. Instead he opted to release his gratitude to the Force, and it took it readily, with a warming touch.

Almost it had been too late. But now the damage to Qui-Gon's lung and aorta was repaired, and he was merely in a healing trance for another day. Obi-Wan had offered to help, but had been told off promptly. Since he wasn't that talented at healing, Qui-Gon feared he'd be overtaxed.

Sometime in the afternoon, the door opened and admitted Master Windu.

"Padawan Kenobi."

"Master."

They watched Qui-Gon.

"There are a few things I need to tell you", Master Windu said after a while. "We outfitted the Sith with a Force inhibitor, and were able to break into his mind while he was unconscious. We know now about the Sith Master's identity and will find him."

"May I ask who it is?"

"Chancellor Palpatine."

"Oh." And he'd seemed to be such a kind old man.

"Indeed. The last thing we know about him is that his ship disappeared from the screens a few hours ago. Ostensibly, he was in transit to celebrate the freedom of his homeworld."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"As I said, we will be searching for him. I have two tasks for you."

"Yes, Master", Obi-Wan said.

"First, you will oversee Qui-Gon's treatment. Make sure that he doesn't overexert himself and that he obeys the medic's instructions. You know how he feels about bed rest", Master Windu added with a smile.

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan grinned. Yet, he wasn't quite sure if he should be relieved or insulted to be charged with something so… unimportant, yet personal.

"Second, we have the Sith here in solitary confinement. He is called Maul, by the way. His basic needs are seen to by droids. However, should any sort of situation arise, we rely on you to resolve it quickly. The Sith will be tried for his crimes in due time, we want him healthy for that."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, not sure he understood.

"The Sith is currently no danger to others, merely to himself."

"Of course, Master." He wondered why such a creature as the Sith should be suicidal.

"Very well, then. On a totally different matter – the Council has decided that you have passed the trials. You will be promoted to the rank of knight once Qui-Gon is up to the ceremony."

"Thank you, Master", Obi-Wan offered, unsure about the proper reaction. He was honored, of course, but it was all so much so fast, he had no hope of dealing with it soon.

Master Windu nodded and left, cloak swishing.

xxx

The Sith was nearly catatonic when Obi-Wan first chanced the trip into the depths of Theed Palace. The cell was state-of-the-art, closed with a transparent force field rather than a door. The creature sat on a thin mattress in a corner, legs crossed and cradling the damaged arm. Someone had dressed it in pants and tunic of thin unbleached fabric. The glow of the yellow eyes was dulled, and it paid him no heed when he approached. Shame was pouring off it in hot waves. It had been mutilated, stripped off its only means of defense, and, more importantly, someone had torn its mind open and plundered it for any useful information. After all these years of hard work and obedience and self-denial, someone had come and ripped the purpose away, and the last vestiges of privacy as well.

Obi-Wan shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. No wonder Master Windu was afraid the Sith would kill itself.

"Hey", he said. "Maul."

It blinked and slowly focused on him.

"Here to mock me?", it asked, in a voice that didn't fit it. Deep and soft and an upper class accent to make even the most snobbish of Coruscantis proud.

"No", Obi-Wan replied. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi." The Sith nodded for him to go on, as if… "How do you know my name?"

One arch on its forehead wriggled a little. "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge", it quoted at him.

"How dare you mock our code…"

It frowned. "Intelligence wins the wars, Kenobi. Your people know that as well as mine do. Only mine seem to have some remnants of humor left."

Obi-Wan shook his head again. "Padawan Kenobi to you."

"Will you call me Lord Maul?"

"No."

"Kenobi it is, then", it said.

Obi-Wan breathed. He wasn't going to let himself be provoked into any rash action or comment. What little respect it had retained had obviously been reserved for its Master.

"Why call yourself after your occupation?", Obi-Wan asked.

It raised the stump of its left arm. Stared at it. Resettled it into its lap. Sighed almost inaudibly. "It is what my Master named me. It was not my place to question."

Obi-Wan nodded absentmindedly. "You're left handed", he finally made sense of the little display. It was obviously used to gesture with its left hand.

"Was", the Sith drawled.

The answer was obviously born from some gallows' humor, yet Obi-Wan felt a small pang of guilt. He decided to ignore it for now.

"Why aren't you eating?", he asked instead. The droids had reported that it hadn't touched the meals they had offered since it had woken up. By now, it had been without food for a day.

"What is it to you?", the Sith snarled back.

"I'm to see to your well being until the Council will put you on trial."

It inclined its head. "Either way I will die."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Anyway, I'll have you force-fed if you continue your hunger strike."

"Rubbing my helplessness in? You _are_ here to mock me."

"I'm a Jedi. We are not in the habit of kicking someone who is already down."

"No. Of course not." It closed its eyes.

xxx

When it was time for the next meal, Obi-Wan followed the droid and waited outside the cell until the Sith had eaten most of the soup and bread delivered. It graced him with a sneer, but ignored him otherwise.

He sat in the surveillance room for a while, but it didn't look like the Sith would try to trick him by throwing up, so he went to see Qui-Gon.

His master was awake, and there was considerably less equipment around the bed. Someone had opened the blinds to allow the soft afternoon sunlight in.

"Obi-Wan." The voice was a little croakier than usual.

"Master." Obi-Wan walked over to the bed and smiled. "Have you been awake long?"

"An hour or so. Mace just left – he had a great deal to tell me." Qui-Gon smiled, and a hint of pride came over the training bond.

"I'd expect so."

"Hmm. Have a seat, Padawan. You're making me nervous."

Obi-Wan pulled up a chair and sat, waiting for Qui-Gon to go on.

"Where is Anakin?"

"When he's not here? With the mechanics in the hangar, mostly." It wasn't the boy's fault, surely, but right this second Obi-Wan was ready to strangle the brat. He had been so readily tossed aside, it hurt. In the end, it was prove that he'd never quite lived up to Qui-Gon's standards.

"Very well. The Council granted me permission to train him once you are knighted… Congratulations, by the way. I knew you were ready… I felt you when you fought Maul. You were so attuned to the Force, it was humbling to watch."

"Thank you, Master", Obi-Wan said, mollified.

"You are quite welcome. It was an honor to teach you."

Obi-Wan nodded, not quite sure what to say. Rarely was his master so soppy.

"I'm embarrassing you, no? How are you doing?"

"I'm not sure, Master. It's a little overwhelming."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "You will sort through it in your own time. I was told you were in charge of Maul?"

"Yes. It's a puzzle. It was apathetic-"

"He", Qui-Gon corrected gently. "We're talking about a male sentient being. Don't demean Maul by thinking of him as an 'it'."

Shame crept up and burned in Obi-Wan's cheeks. "I- how can you talk about …him so easily when he nearly killed you?"

"Shush, Padawan." Qui-Gon reached out to squeeze his hand once. "I understand how very upset you were. How close you came to losing me. I felt it through the bond. It's perfectly normal to blame Maul. But remember the Code. Don't let that anger guide you in your dealings with him. We are better than that."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan bit his lower lip. "Don't you blame him?"

"I'm not sure…" He stared into space for a moment. "What did Mace tell you about Maul?"

"His name and that he might try to kill himself. He was right – Maul refused food until I confronted him about it. He thinks the Council will decide to execute him."

"Padawan, I fear it's even more complicated than that." Qui-Gon sighed. "Maul was raised by Palpatine from a very young age. Mace said that they found the memory of countless beatings in his mind. Most of what he did was a way to evade punishment."

"But…", that couldn't be true.

"As a result, Maul is mostly devoid of personality", Qui-Gon interjected. "The Council aren't even sure if he qualifies as a true Sith."

"Hmm. I'm not sure about the first assessment, Master. He seems to have some sense of humor. Or at least he thinks so."

Qui-Gon grimaced amusedly. "There might be hope left… tell me what happened."

Obi-Wan relayed the conversation in great detail, making Qui-Gon frown.

"You are right. He is a puzzle. He is goading you, but I have no idea to what ends."

"To make me feel guilty?", Obi-Wan guessed.

"Perhaps. Yet he has to know that you will have no say in his trial, and neither will your pity have any influence on how he is treated as a prisoner."

"I have no idea. Whatever his intent, it's not a threat yet." There were no fluctuations in the Force pointing at danger.

"I shall trust your judgment on that, Padawan."

The conversation veered off to smaller talk then.

xxx

Maul was awake when the droid delivered breakfast. Obi-Wan followed it, a mug of caf in his hand, and sat outside on the floor, sipping it.

"You are babysitting me", Maul accused him.

"Yes", Obi-Wan admitted. "If that is what I have to do."

Maul glowered and picked at the food. It was some kind of mash, with pieces of fruit in it. "You even feed me accordingly."

"You don't like cereals?"

"I have nothing against cereals. However, someone tortured these with large quantities of milk for several hours." Maul tasted a spoonful and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Then they were killed with artificial sweetener. I am not in the habit of eating carrion." He began to fish for the fruit.

It did look rather unappetizing, Obi-Wan had to admit. He waited for Maul to finish up.

"You are in a rather amiable mood this morning", Obi-Wan observed. "If your determination to amuse me with witty comments is any indication."

That just got him a long, dark look.

"Ah. I was beginning to worry", Obi-Wan quipped, and was rewarded with raised eyebrows. Or what equaled to them, anyway.

Since Maul didn't seem to have any acerbic remarks in store, Obi-Wan stood up. "I'll have a word with the warden about the cereals."

xxx

Obi-Wan spent the rest of the morning sitting with Qui-Gon, then went to join Anakin and Padmé for lunch on one of the terraces. Anakin gave a blow-by-blow account of how he had accidentally destroyed the droid control ship, and made Padmé giggle more than a few times. Obi-Wan felt strangely out of place. He left them talking, feeling slightly uneasy. These two figured into the future, but he couldn't say if the influence would be positive or not. He'd have to watch out, because Qui-Gon wouldn't be able to read the currents in the Force even if Obi-Wan hit him over the head with them.

Feeling somewhat odd – this unrest combined with the fact that he really didn't feel like doing anything – he nevertheless went in search of a quiet spot in the garden and practiced some katas, which calmed him somewhat.

Then it was time for Maul's second meal, so he went down into the dungeons.

Maul seemed to have worked himself into a funk again, sitting there, staring into nothingness and being quite depressed. The meaninglessness of Maul's existence nearly made Obi-Wan sigh, too.

"Oi, Maul", Obi-Wan called softly.

It took awhile before Maul surfaced and cast him a baleful glance.

"Food's here."

Maul didn't move.

"Come on. We have a deal."

Nothing.

"I know things seem bleak from your point."

A small derisive noise interrupted him.

"What?"

"Bleak is an understatement, Kenobi. I am a dead man walking."

"That's not true. I doubt the Council will have you executed."

"And lifelong imprisonment is different from that how?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I doubt they'd be that uninventive."

"Right." The disbelief was a bitter taste in the Force.

"Eat, Maul", Obi-Wan ordered, and was rather surprised when Maul obeyed.

xxx

In the evening, Obi-Wan found Master Yoda sitting with Qui-Gon.

"How fares young Maul?"

"So-so", Obi-Wan said.

"Tell me in detail you will later. Traced Palpatine we have, to Korriban. Take a strike force there, we will. Ancient Sith world, it is." Master Yoda waggled his ears worriedly. "Hope to vanish in the Darkness of the planet, he does."

"I'm sure all will turn out well, Master." For once, there was no warning.

Master Yoda inclined his head. "See further than many, you do."

"Thank you, Master."

"About young Maul…"

Obi-Wan recounted their confrontations so far.

"Executed he will not be", Yoda said. "Currently a dispute there is about what else to do. Too damaged his mind some deem for a therapy."

"You would try that?", Qui-Gon interjected. "How?"

"Know that we do not. As I said, very damaged he is. Very angry."

"But he's not stupid", Obi-Wan said.

"Not at all. Dangerous combination that is, no?"

Obi-Wan nodded glumly.

Qui-Gon picked at some nonexistent spot on the sheets. "You have seen into his mind, Master. What do you think?"

"Odd it is. Some psychopathic traits he possesses, but fit the definition he does not. Intelligent he is, but think independently, he rarely does. A disregard for rules he has, in one way. In another, follow the rules of his Master he did in all things. I know not if a possibility to heal him there is. Hoped I that young Obi-Wan could offer some insight."

"Me, Master? I nearly killed him. I'm hardly the person he'd open up to."

"Didn't he already?", Qui-Gon asked.

"I'm not sure."

Master Yoda poked him with his stick. "Continue to talk with him, you should. See if capable he is of an emotion beyond anger."

xxx

"I had a talk with Master Yoda", Obi-Wan informed Maul the next morning. "They won't have you executed."

"Nice to hear", Maul drawled and had a look at his breakfast. It consisted of bread and cheese. Maul first eyed the bread critically.

"What is it?"

"These people are remarkable", he said. "Either I get bread or grains or bread with grains in."

Barely holding back a laugh, Obi-Wan decided to be merciful. "It's considered healthy. They contain B vitamins and fibers and such."

"I know", Maul snapped.

"You got a lecture on that? Really? Then your teeth should look better."

Maul shrugged and looked down. Obviously that was a sore spot with him.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"It is bearable."

"Weren't you taught to brush your teeth?"

"Of course. It did not seem to help."

"What species are you, anyway?"

"Zabrak. Or so I was told."

"Hmm. I'll look into that." Not every species reacted to minerals like humans did.

Maul stared at him, obviously puzzled.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Go on, try it."

Shaking his head, Maul went to examine the cheese. Apparently satisfied that it wouldn't bite back, he finally tasted it. He seemed to like it, because he actually polished it off within seconds, ignoring the bread completely.

Sipping his caf, Obi-Wan made a mental note to ask the warden to provide Maul with more varied food.

xxx

For the evening meal, Obi-Wan brought a datapad with the results of his research.

"You look rather pleased", Maul noted over his meal. He hadn't been so down this evening.

"I am. I had a look at a few physiology texts. Tell me about the food you were given."

Maul shrugged. "What about it? Nutrition bars, mostly. Plenty of protein."

Obi-Wan inclined his head in acknowledgement. All that muscle had to be built up, after all. "Were you sick often?"

"No."

So there had been enough vitamins. High priced nutri bars that had been. Wait. "Those bars… what kind were they?"

"Various. Most seemed designed to feed people working out a lot."

Obi-Wan frowned. "But not specifically designed for Zabraks working out a lot."

"No. Why should they?"

Sighing, Obi-Wan dry-washed his face. If his assumption was correct, Maul had been fed about twice as many carbohydrates than he actually was supposed to have. "Zabraks are mostly carnivorous. You shouldn't be eating any extra carbohydrates. You're probably lucky you didn't develop a diabetes."

"Excuse me?" Maul was complete nonplussed.

"That's what happens when you continually eat more carbohydrates than you should. Do me a favor and don't eat any more bread or grains. I'll have a word with the warden."

Maul shrugged again. It seemed to be his trademark response if he was at a loss. "Why?", he asked eventually.

"Why what?"

"I understand that you wish to keep me alive. Why concern yourself with anything beyond that?"

"Because I care?" But Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure why he cared.

"You have no reason to care about me. I sought to kill you."

"Do you still wish to kill me?"

"I should", Maul ground out. "For all I have lost to you, I should kill you."

"But would you do it if you had the chance?"

They stared at each other, neither ready to back off.

Eventually, Obi-Wan spun around and walked away. There was no point in this duel.

Later, he made a list of emotions Maul had displayed so far.

Hate, anger, desperation, shame, and hope. Maul wouldn't have asked after Obi-Wan's reason for caring if he hadn't hoped that there was one.

Maybe this Sith could actually be killed with kindness.

xxx

The next day, Maul insisted on hostile silence on his part. There seemed to be some inner conflict as well, probably about the issue of killing Obi-Wan. Still, Obi-Wan supposed that this was better than a depression.

In the evening, he was paying his daily visit to Qui-Gon. He appeared to be healing apace – the medic had allowed him a hoverchair. They were speculating on the Council's progress with the Sith master when Padmé entered, in full regalia and a few handmaidens in tow.

Obi-Wan stood and bowed, while Qui-Gon was obviously uncomfortable to be seen using the chair.

"Your Majesty."

"Revered Jedi. Forgive the sudden intrusion. I have a few things to discuss with you."

"Of course." Qui-Gon nodded. "You would never impose on us."

"Very well. First, Master Jinn, we would like to offer our thanks to you, since you missed the official celebration. Without you, Naboo would surely have fallen to the Trade Federation."

"You're quite welcome", Qui-Gon offered.

She inclined her head minutely to acknowledge the answer. "Second, to reward Anakin Skywalker, I decided to have his mother bought free. She will be offered a position with housekeeping in the Palace."

Obi-Wan frowned. While this surely was a noble gesture, having Shmi Skywalker in Anakin's reach might be counterproductive to his training. Qui-Gon seemed to have the same concerns, but of course there was no way to relate these to the Queen without sounding extremely callous.

"That is very generous of you, your Majesty", Qui-Gon finally said.

She nodded slowly. "Third, I would like to inquire about the Sith in our custody."

Straightening a little more, Obi-Wan bowed to her again. "What would you like to know?"

"Are the facilities satisfactory? Was there any trouble? I heard you spend several hours per day there, although he is supposed to be in solitary confinement."

"The cell is adequate, thank you, your Majesty. As to the trouble… Maul refused to eat the first day, since he preferred starving himself over being executed. By overseeing him, I made sure that he didn't succeed. Now that he knows the Council will decide on another form of punishment, he has regained some of his will to live. I am sure he would not try such foolishness again, yet I found that he responds well to the company. He is obviously in need of positive attention."

"An interesting observation", she said. "There were no violent incidents?"

"None, your Majesty. I was rather surprised myself. Yet I believe he is intelligent enough to see that violence would accomplish nothing."

"Very well, then. I bid you a good night."

Obi-Wan bowed and watched them leave.

"Anakin will be delighted", Obi-Wan observed.

"Of course. I hoped to free Shmi also, but Watto wouldn't have it."

"Don't you think having her close will hamper his training?" He still had misgivings about that, but the Council had relented, so he might be wrong about the boy.

Qui-Gon massaged the bridge of his nose. "I don't think so. He is not your average initiate, Padawan. I will have to work with this bond he has formed, otherwise I surely will lose him."

Then, the subject of their discussion bounced into the room, obviously having received the news as well, and Obi-Wan left Qui-Gon to be chattered to death.

xxx

"Queen Amidala asked me a few questions about you", Obi-Wan told Maul after breakfast. "She was quite surprised that you were a model prisoner."

Maul looked at Obi-Wan. "And the point is…?", he prompted. Obviously, the conflict had been resolved, although Obi-Wan had no idea what the results were.

"Other than that you continue to amaze us? None."

Maul blinked. "You expect me to do what? Run against the Force field until I bleed? That would be rather idiotic."

"Indeed. No. I was thinking more in the lines of insulting the Jedi, our parentage, and the like."

That earned him a frown. "I entertained a misconception about your order, thanks to my Master."

Obi-Wan nodded. "What would that be?"

"Weakness. He called you weak. That is untrue."

"Thank you, I suppose."

Maul shrugged.

"What else did he tell you about us?"

"Do you truly wish to know?"

"Of course."

"You are complacent. The thought that the Sith could have outwitted you all those years ago never entered your minds until I came along. Your ideals are self serving. The Force does not will a great many things that you accept nevertheless. You let yourself be ruled by a Council whose goals are shadowy at best, and let yourself be sent on missions by a Republic that is slow, lazy and corrupt. Never once do you extend your reach outside its boundaries. And even on the worlds that ostensibly are part of the Republic, you ignore major scale right violations."

"What would those be?"

"I do not think I have to tell you."

No, he didn't. Obi-Wan had heard enough about Twi'Lek slaves to know what Maul was talking about. And the worst was, he was right, the only exception being the objectives of the Council.

"I will pass your criticism on to the people in charge."

Maul wrinkled his nose. "So you think I am right."

"Partly. Yet we cannot do much about the Republic. It would be seen as reaching for power. We neither wish for power, nor do we want to seem corrupted by it."

"That is wise."

"It's the code", Obi-Wan said.

xxx

The afternoon found Maul in a considerably worse mood. He was pacing in his cell when Obi-Wan arrived.

"What do I have to do to get a shower and a change of clothes?", he snapped.

"I'll ask the warden later", Obi-Wan promised, rather embarrassed that he hadn't seen Maul's need earlier. It was, what, five days now? He'd be quite ripe himself after five days.

Maul seemed somewhat appeased at that.

The captain in charge was, however, puzzled by the request. "Usually we back them into the cell's fresher corner with tasers and hose them down once in a tenday", he told Obi-Wan.

"He is hardly in a condition to fight back", Obi-Wan objected. "He's recently lost a hand, he only gets two meals per day. He's already lost some weight, I can tell. Aren't there any showers down here?"

"There is one in his block", the captain admitted reluctantly. "We rarely use it."

"We'll use it today. There has to be a way to seal this block off. I'll be there to guard him."

The captain consulted his computer. "We can do that. If you are quite sure that he doesn't present a threat."

"None that I can't handle."

"Very well then. I will have a droid bring spare clothes."

Obi-Wan felt rather stupid following the captain and four droids with tasers to Maul's cell.

"Today's your lucky day", the captain told Maul. "Thanks to your watchdog here you'll get a shower."

Maul rose from the mattress, giving the captain a disdainful look. Obi-Wan found that he wholeheartedly agreed. It was macho bullshit.

The captain entered the code to lower the force field.

"Come out now, slowly. And no tricks."

There were none. They followed the captain down two long corridors, past a few empty cells. Obi-Wan fell in step beside Maul, who admittedly smelled a little, but not quite as pungent as a human would.

Their shower was a small room with stark white tiles. There was a pane of opaque plastic that allowed the prisoner the minimum amount of privacy. On the near wall a chair sat, currently holding the promised change of clothes and a towel.

"You watch him, Master Jedi", the captain instructed.

Obi-Wan let Maul precede him, then went to lean against the wall while Maul ducked behind the pane. Half a minute later, the water started running. As the room slowly filled with steam – the water had to be quite hot – Maul's aura changed slightly, as if he had retreated into himself. Reading it failed, so Obi-Wan decided to wait Maul out. After five minutes, he was done waiting.

"Maul", he called.

No reaction.

"If you don't turn off the spray now, I'll come looking for you."

The water kept on running. Now that was unexpected. Obi-Wan chanced a look and found the sight rather pathetic.

Maul was sitting in a corner, knees drawn up, and, for all intents and purposes, not there. Sighing, Obi-Wan concentrated on the faucet and turned the water off. That, too, failed to provoke a reaction.

Slowly, Obi-Wan crept nearer, went into a crouch before Maul and carefully touched his hand. Despite the water's nearly unbearable temperature, the hand was cold as well as limp; it rather felt like holding a dead fish.

Gnawing on his lower lip, Obi-Wan sent warmth and as much reassurance as he could muster. This, here, was reality. He went looking for Maul, feeling his way into the Sith's mind. It was a desolate place, and what little structure it had held had recently been torn asunder. Traces of other presences were all over the crumbling barriers.

Obi-Wan had the sensation of consciousness fleeing from him.

Well, fuck. It obviously had been too much to hope that Maul hadn't suffered a trauma from the mind reading. What was he supposed to do now? If he let Maul retreat much further, he'd have a vegetable on his hands. Death would have been kinder then.

Yet following and trying to drag Maul out would surely fail. He'd have to earn Maul's trust first, so he stopped at the first torn wall.

"Maul. Come back here. Please."

Far across the plane, a small figure stopped walking and turned to watch him.

"I have no wish to see you hurt further. As far as I am concerned, we're even. If you flee now, your body will be alive, but empty. Don't do that to yourself. Please."

The figure tilted his head questioningly.

"I'd hate to see you reduced to that. You- Look, I can't tell you why I care."

Obi-Wan took a step backwards. The figure seemed to be pondering.

All of a sudden, he found himself back in reality, with an arm full of wet, trembling Sith lord. Maul had buried his face in the crook of Obi-Wan's neck, as if hoping to hide, his one hand gripping Obi-Wan's tunic and the stump resting uncomfortably, accusingly on his thigh. Maul's breaths warmed the fabric and made the skin underneath tingle. This was even more surreal than the wastelands inside Maul's head. Feeling utterly helpless, Obi-Wan placed his hands on Maul's shoulders and rocked him a little, until the trembling subsided after long minutes.

"You must be getting cold", Obi-Wan said. He helped Maul up, trying not to notice that the tattoo went all the way down. Not waiting for further cues, he fetched the towel, only to have it ripped out of his hands with a defiant glare.

Quite relieved that he didn't have to help with that, Obi-Wan deposited the clothes in Maul's reach and retreated to his old spot. Maul emerged a minute later, looking rather haggard. He wouldn't meet Obi-Wan's eyes, but that was just as well.

They were led back to the cell in silence, where Maul let himself be locked in without hassle and assumed his usual place on the pallet. It looked like Obi-Wan would have to come back here later in the day, if only to make sure that his efforts hadn't been in vain.

"A word with you in my office, Master Jedi", the captain interrupted his musings.


	3. Part 2

Since I'm a rather random and lazy reviewer myself, I present you with…

A Knight's Honor

Part 2

Obi-Wan followed the man reluctantly. There were some strange vibes here.

The office was a small, cramped and very gray room, and it didn't have a chair for visitors. The captain leaned against the desk, arms crossed, and just looked at him for a few moments. "What happened in there?"

"I- it's hard to explain." Obi-Wan fingered for his Padawan braid.

"Do try", the captain said scathingly.

"He had a breakdown. From the mind reading."

"Ah."

"You don't believe that?"

"I'm not sure. I know that a prisoner entered the shower stall with you showing the usual reactions, and emerged looking like death warmed over and seemingly humiliated. What do you think are the implications?"

Obi-Wan blinked. What the hell was he trying to hint at? Oh… Force no. The captain couldn't believe that he'd violated Maul in some way. That was just sick.

"Well. I wish most people were as naïve as you", the captain said. "I'll have a look at the surveillance, just to make sure, but I think you're cleared."

Dazedly, Obi-Wan nodded and went to the medbay. He found Qui-Gon in the hoverchair on a balcony, watching the sunset.

"Good evening, Master."

"Padawan. You seem rather upset."

"Hmm." Obi-Wan leaned against the balustrade. "I just experienced the strangest two hours of my life", he said, and proceeded to tell Qui-Gon about them.

He had Qui-Gon scratching his beard by the time he had finished. "Do not worry about the accusations. You know they are wrong, and so would Maul if you told him about them. However, I do not think it would be wise to do so. He obviously didn't consider the possibility, or didn't think you capable of rape, and it might just scare him away if you brought it up."

"It's just… Even thinking that someone would believe that of me makes me feel dirty."

"Yes. I know. It's something you'll learn to live with."

Obi-Wan sighed, but didn't press the issue.

"About Maul's breakdown – you did well. It didn't occur to me that he might be suffering from after effects, much less that he'd even realize that someone entered his mind, since he was unconscious at the time."

"I don't know. There were traces of other minds everywhere. They didn't bother to be gentle, I think."

Qui-Gon wrinkled his nose. "I understand why they would do that, even though it obviously wasn't the best course of action. Well. It can't be helped now."

"No. Do you think I should pay him another visit today?"

"Yes. Although I wouldn't talk about today's events if he doesn't bring them up. He's obviously very uncomfortable when it comes to admitting weakness, or what he perceives as such."

xxx

Maul was sleeping when Obi-Wan arrived. He seemed to be at ease, so Obi-Wan didn't wake him, and just watched a few minutes. How very innocent this fearsome being looked now, curled up on his right side like an infant.

He wondered why Maul had never been accepted to the Temple. He'd have to ask, one day. Tahl would have liked Maul. On the other hand, he might have given Bruck Chun a run for his money.

But there was no use in musings like these – there was no telling what the Council had in store for Maul and dreaming of what-if's would only lead to disappointment. Why he thought about such things at all, Obi-Wan didn't know. He was here to oversee Maul's imprisonment, not to befriend him.

Shrugging, he turned and walked off. He'd file away that concern as the last of a big list of issues he had to ponder.

xxx

The next morning Obi-Wan awoke with a feeling that something important had happened, or maybe two things – one good, one bad. Since all Council members had left for Korriban and he didn't know where else to ask, he went in search of Captain Panaka.

He was told the Captain was in a meeting with the Queen, and would he please wait in Panaka's office. They kept him pacing the room for half an hour. The view out of the large windows was exquisite, but Obi-Wan really didn't have a mind for that right now.

"Jedi Kenobi", Panaka greeted him as he entered. "I was just looking for you."

"Good morning, Captain. I had a feeling you had a message for me."

Panaka nodded. "Yes. We received a communication from Master Yoda earlier. It appears that Chancellor Palpatine was found and killed by Master Windu. However, there were casualties, and Master Windu seems to have been gravely injured. They are currently in transit to Coruscant. I was told that you should be ready to receive a communication at seventeen hundred hours local time. You may use this office."

"Thank you, Captain." So he had been right. "Were you told who was killed?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I expect Master Yoda wishes to tell me himself. Very well. I will inform my master of the latest developments."

In the infirmary, Qui-Gon sat in his bed, wide awake.

"I sensed your confusion, Padawan", he said without preamble. "What happened?"

"Captain Panaka informed me that Master Yoda called in sometime tonight – Palpatine is dead."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Good. Very good." Then he sighed. "It seems that I was mistaken about Anakin, after all."

Obi-Wan shrugged, and caught himself. He was doing that an awful lot lately. "I think it's better for his ego if he isn't permanently compared to a prophecy."

"Yes." Qui-Gon grinned wryly. "There is that. What else were you told?"

"It seems that Master Windu was injured. And, apparently, there were some killed, although Yoda didn't elaborate. They are currently returning to the Temple. I was told Master Yoda would call this afternoon."

"I'd like to be there, Padawan."

"Of course." Obi-Wan felt vaguely guilty that he hadn't offered that by himself. "I'll fetch you around 1630 hours – I was told to use Panaka's office."

He helped Qui-Gon into the hoverchair, then hung around until a pretty human nurse brought breakfast.

All in all, he arrived at Maul's cell nearly two hours later than usual, and Maul seemed to have worked himself into quite a frenzy. He was pacing, but stopped to glower when he noticed Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry I'm late", Obi-Wan said, to not anger him further.

Maul relaxed a little.

"I received some news. Your master is dead."

Shaking his head, Maul took a step backwards. Panic rippled the Force, forming a small, black vortex.

Shit. Obi-Wan bit his lip. He wasn't trained to be a therapist. Grounding himself, he hoped he would find the right thing to say.

"Maul. Breathe. I know he raised you. Losing him has to hurt, no matter how badly he treated you."

The panic slowly gave way to quieter desperation. What little direction Maul had was now lost to him. His master had been the last of the Sith, and now they were extinct, leaving Maul completely adrift, because he was unable to take over.

Obi-Wan listened to Maul's thoughts, so loud in his head.

"Breathe", he said again. "I know you can survive without the Sith. You made it this far. You'll find yourself something new to believe in, and you'll find yourself new rules to follow. Just give it some time."

Maul jerked his head once and glared at Obi-Wan. "Fuck", he declared vehemently. "And keep that trite motivational blabber to yourself."

"Of course", Obi-Wan demurred. A livid Maul he knew how to deal with. He had a hunch that Maul would have a self-pity-party once Obi-Wan was well away, and that his words would be remembered more kindly then.

"Was there anything else?"

"Not yet. I will not make it this afternoon. If you would be so kind and eat anyway…"

"Hm." Maul gave him an appraising look. "Done something about that sense of humor?"

"Someone was obliging enough to remove the stick, yes." Obi-Wan grinned and walked away, leaving an amused Maul in his wake.

xxx

Although Captain Panaka's office was quite spacious, it still was difficult to maneuver with the hoverchair. There was only one holoprojector, on the desk, and getting around it so that Qui-Gon would be able to face Master Yoda required the careful moving of two antique vases. Everything was absolutely spotless, and the stuffing on the chair looked unused. Obviously, Panaka only had this office because someone had told him he needed to have one. Obi-Wan had found the little gray place in the basement infinitely more comfortable.

At seventeen hundred hours precisely, the holo flared to life and showed Master Yoda.

"Young Kenobi. Qui-Gon. Good to see you about, it is."

"Master." Qui-Gon grinned. "I'll be around to grate on your nerves in no time at all."

Master Yoda waggled his ears. "Nice to hear. Have received you the message from Captain Panaka, I see."

"Yes, Master", Obi-Wan said. "The Sith master is indeed dead?"

"Yes." Master Yoda frowned. "A great explosion there was. Ripped to pieces, he was. Dark energy diminished significantly. No more Sith there are now." He didn't seem to be rejoicing much.

"At a price, I understand", Qui-Gon interjected.

"Masters Tiin and Ki-Adi-Mundi, we lost. A trap the Sith had set up. The brunt of the explosion, Mace bore. Heal he will, but slowly."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Joined the Force they have, young Kenobi. Prevent much greater evil they were able to. To create a war, Palpatine hoped. A rift within the Republic. Much suffering there would have been had he survived."

"Yes, Master. If I may ask, what is to happen to Maul now?"

"Hrmm. Told him of his master's death, have you?"

"Yes. He didn't take it too well, but I think he will manage. On another matter, he had a breakdown yesterday. He knows that you searched his mind, and something caused him to retreat only now. I was able to coax him out, but, Master, I am unsure if I am the right person for this."

"Trusts you, he does", Master Yoda stated.

"I believe so."

"Then the right person you are." He waggled his ears. "Move him to Coruscant, we cannot yet. Much uproar there is in the Senate. Nobody there is that we can spare as an escort, although to fetch you right away Master Dooku offered. Wait you will have to, until Qui-Gon is well enough, or until from his mission Master Dooku returns. Think you that Maul might be able to heal somewhat?", he changed the topic abruptly.

"I- yes. He knows that I care somewhat about his well-being, and he hasn't moved to exploit that yet."

"Hmm. A therapy it is, then."

"But, Master-" Obi-Wan felt tricked into the responsibility of deciding Maul's future.

"No but, young Kenobi. Draw there was within the Council. Resolved the crisis you have with your vote of confidence. Consider you should to have moved young Maul above ground. No more place to run to, he now has."

"Yes, Master."

Since Obi-Wan had no idea how to go about Master Yoda's suggestion, they took the matter to Captain Panaka.

Panaka listened attentively, but didn't seem to think he could be helpful.

"We only have two detention blocks within the Palace, and both are on the same level. Unless you wish to move him into the city jail, we can't provide a cell with a view."

"I don't think Master Yoda thought of a cell", Qui-Gon offered. "As I recall, there are spare rooms in the suite Anakin and Obi-Wan share."

"You wish to… ground him there? It would be possible, of course, but isn't he a little too dangerous for that?" Panaka eyed Qui-Gon, but, obviously, Obi-Wan was the only one who could answer that question.

"I'm not sure. On the one hand, without the Force, he is practically crippled. He wouldn't get far even if he tried. And, as Master Yoda said, there is no place, and nobody he could turn to. On the other hand, he did say that he should kill me. I have no idea what he would do if he got his hands on a weapon."

"But he didn't make any specific threats", Qui-Gon observed.

"No."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Padawan. Maul's whole existence was recently rendered pointless. Depending on his character, he will either be angry or depressed about that."

"Both", Obi-Wan said. "He actually seems saner when he's angry, though."

"But he'll need a constructive outlet for that anger, and I think verbally sparring with you isn't enough."

Panaka shifted. It didn't sound too good to Obi-Wan, either.

"What's your plan?"

"First, his personal quarrel with you is mostly about one lost hand. I'd say we have it replaced. Second, we move him, and third, Obi-Wan, you'll have to keep him occupied, since there isn't a mind healer available – whom I doubt he would trust."

Maul probably wasn't the worst person to babysit, so Obi-Wan nodded. However, he'd need to rephrase this concept so Maul wouldn't feel like he was being therapied.

"I know this would be a great imposition on Naboo, Captain. The queen will probably have to decide this."

Nodding, Panaka consulted his datapad. "She should be free for an audience in ten minutes or so."

In the end, it was twenty. Queen Amidala listened to their suggestion with an impassive face.

"While I do trust your judgment, I still have doubts. Padmé will accompany you to your next visit with the prisoner. She will question him and report to me."

Well, it probably was wise to sent herself undercover, but somehow, Obi-Wan found the whole charade a little pretentious now that the occupation was over.

"I was planning on going now, your Majesty."

She consulted what had to be her schedule. "If you would wait outside – she will be with you presently."

Panaka and Obi-Wan bowed as she stood and rushed out, handmaidens swarming around her.

After another twenty minute wait, Padmé slipped out of the throne room, dressed in the usual orange robe.

"Padawan Kenobi. Shall we?"

"Obi-Wan, please." He offered her an arm, and she took it daintily, obviously pleased by the gesture. She wasn't easy to read, but he had a hunch that it made her feel more grown-up.

They made a little small talk on their trip, and he discovered that an agent already had been dispatched to Tattooine to buy Shmi Skywalker free.

"We expect them to arrive within the next two days", she closed.

And then they were in the lift to the detention block, and she became rather downcast.

"I was down there only once – when I got the grand tour after the election. I really hoped I would never have a need for it."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "And we never expected the Sith to return."

Once there, he notified the captain of their arrival, and led her down the corridors to Maul's cell.

Maul must have heard them arrive, because he was standing when they rounded the last corner.

"Evening, Maul. I brought a visitor."

"So I see. Good evening, handmaiden. Kenobi."

"My name is Padmé. Good evening, Maul."

He inclined his head. Obviously, he wasn't comfortable in her presence. "What brings you here, Padmé?", he asked.

"Her Majesty sent me. She wants a second opinion on your conduct and general attitude."

"Ah."

Sensing the corner these two had landed in, Obi-Wan interjected. "I talked with Master Yoda at length, Maul. He confirmed your master's death. He also said that you wouldn't have to stand a trial – you'll be our prisoner until further notice."

Maul nodded. "I should have expected your Council would cook up something like that. I will probably be the most exotic pet that this Temple of yours has ever housed."

"I wasn't aware you had masochistic tendencies, but I'll buy a collar and leash for you if you insist."

Maul grinned at him. It seemed a little awkward, as if he didn't quite know what he was doing. "So when is the great moving day?"

"We're not sure yet. Once my master has recovered sufficiently." Obi-Wan was careful to keep his voice free of accusation.

"Hmm. Send him my regards." Maul's voice, too, was carefully neutral. There was no telling how he felt about injuring Qui-Gon.

"I will."

They stared at each other for a while, because there was nothing more to say with Padmé listening.

"Tell me, Maul, you are alone here most of the time. Aren't you bored?", she asked eventually.

He gave her a sharp look. "This is a prison. I am supposed to be bored."

"But are you?"

He cocked his head, as if weighing the options. "Sometimes", he allowed.

"I'll take that to the Queen. Padawan Kenobi?" She turned to look at him.

"See you in the morning, Maul", he said, and followed her out.

Once they were on ground level again, Padmé seemed much livelier.

"He is an odd one", she remarked and stopped to look out of a window. Already the western sky was a deep indigo, chasing the twilight off. "Are you sure you are up to this?"

Obi-Wan blinked. "I think so. Yes."

"Well, if you are sure?" She waited for him to object, but he didn't. It was her signature that was needed. "Then I'll agree. It would be a shame to let someone like him go to waste just because I didn't have enough faith."

"We probably would have done the same once we were on Coruscant."

"Which is when? In a tenday? Two tendays? A month? No. I think it is important to show him that we carry no personal grudges." She looked at him with that earnest face she wore so well.

"Yeah…"

"It's difficult. I think, on an intellectual level he knows what is right, and what is wrong. Or, should I say, what is socially acceptable. Therefore, he could be found guilty by a court."

"But he's totally lacking in empathy." Maul's emotions seemed rather erratic, at least, because they were unfamiliar and unnamed.

"Oh, I don't know. Obviously your Council thinks he isn't, otherwise they would just lock him away."

"We'll see then, I guess." There really was no telling.

xxx

In the suite, he found Anakin assembling a starfighter model. "Hello!", Anakin offered without looking up.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?", Obi-Wan asked. That at least had the boy looking at him.

"Uhh, probably", Anakin said and grinned. "But I figured that I'd enjoy the time here, because there's bound to be a curfew at the Temple."

Obi-Wan smiled at the precocious statement. "There is. I want you to be in bed by ten nevertheless." There was no point in letting Anakin do as he pleased just because Qui-Gon wasn't watching. Obi-Wan had let him go unsupervised for long enough.

Anakin scowled. "But… you're… you're not my master", he protested.

"No, I'm not. We can take the matter to Qui-Gon, of course…"

"Hm. No. I'll be in bed by ten", for fear that Qui-Gon would make it earlier, probably.

"Good. There's something else we need to talk about."

"Are there news of my mother?"

"Not much. Her Majesty has sent an agent, he'll probably arrive at Mos Espa in the next hours. But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about. You remember that I told you about Maul."

"What about him?" Someone else had anger issues here, it seemed.

"The Council think there is some good in him left. So they want him moved out of that cell. He'll be grounded in one of the spare rooms here."

"You mean we'll share this place with him." Anakin frowned.

"He'll only be out in the common area if I'm there to watch him, but essentially, yes."

"But. He nearly killed Master Qui-Gon!"

"I know", Obi-Wan snapped back. "And I cut his hand off. I know he's disturbed. And I know that you were worried sick about Qui-Gon. But please try and behave around him. Pulling pranks or being impolite for revenge isn't a Jedi thing to do."

Anakin seemed sufficiently cowed by that. "What do I do instead?"

This was just a kid without any training, despite the fact that he hung around Qui-Gon for a few hours per day. Qui-Gon obviously wasn't inclined to give lessons to his unofficial padawan yet.

"I'll show you", Obi-Wan offered. "We need some space on the floor to sit, so if you'd clear away your things?"

To Obi-Wan's amazement, Anakin did and let himself be instructed to take a meditating pose.

"You know that the Force flows all around us. But to actually feel that, and to reach out to it, you have to let go, of all thoughts, and worries, and emotions. You have to be completely focused. The way to do that is meditation…"

Step by step, Obi-Wan led Anakin through the exercise, and for a few precious minutes, it actually worked. Anakin's mind became clear and quiet like the sky on a summer day. Then Anakin became so enthused about it that the spell broke.

"Wow."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes. It takes a little practice to do that alone, so I suggest we meet here every night and do the exercise together."

"Right. Thanks!" Anakin grinned and bounded away, obviously pleased that he was finally learning something about the Jedi arts.

xxx

As promised, Panaka arrived in the morning with a formal message.

"Padmé says to ask Maul about it, first", he added.

"Thank you, Captain." She was wise for such a young girl, he had to admit.

Obi-Wan checked with the medbay. Someone had already alerted the main surgeon, a droid called 2M.

"It's a relatively small procedure – we won't need general anesthesia. It will take us approximately three hours, although the limb won't regain full mobility and feeling until a few hours to a day later. He'll be free to leave after the operation, of course, but you should see to it that he doesn't overexert himself."

"I will. If you have some time, could you also have a look at his teeth? He's been fed far too much sugar for a Zabrak."

2M clicked worriedly. "We'll have to do a full physical scan then. A diabetes usually slows down the healing." He prattled on about that and wound treatment for a little more, then Obi-Wan was finally free for his trip to the basement.

Maul was again sitting there, but didn't rise, only watched him through half closed eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late", Obi-Wan said.

"Something big must be going on up there", Maul observed, and he was maybe just a little jealous.

"I wouldn't say that. We've already established that you'll be grounded in the Temple. But we're going to be stuck here for a while. So, I have a suggestion."

Maul opened his eyes fully.

"First, we'd like to offer you an artificial hand."

That earned Obi-Wan a blink, because Maul was obviously too surprised to do anything else.

"Second, if you promise to behave yourself, you'll get a room in the suite that I currently share with Anakin Skywalker. You'll essentially be locked in there, but you'll be able to get out under my supervision."

Obi-Wan almost could see the thoughts racing in Maul's mind, one after the other, in a circle, all coming back to the one question. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why offer such a thing? What is your motive?"

"A number of things… we think you'd be more agreeable. Also, while you did wrong, there is no reason to humiliate you further by leaving you crippled. The added bonus is that you would be able to teach your fighting style… if you wanted to."

Maul snorted. "Why should I help my worst enemies?"

"The Sith are dead, Maul. You know that, I know that. We're no more enemies by affiliation."

For a while, Maul seemed to ponder the possibilities, implications and consequences. "Very well, then. I agree."

"Fine. If you don't object, I'll call an escort now, and we'll take you to the medbay."

The trip was uneventful, although there were more guards on their route than usual. Queen Amidala might have taken a liking to Maul, but that wasn't a reason for carelessness.

Once they entered the infirmary, Maul became uneasy. Obi-Wan had no idea what prompted it, but it seemed almost instinctive. He'd have to ask the Council about that. At a loss, he reached out and let his hand rest lightly on Maul's back to send reassurance. Maul stopped and tensed, as if he'd strike out, and shot Obi-Wan an angry look over his shoulder.

Raising his eyebrows, Obi-Wan challenged him to comment, and Maul looked away, embarrassed. There was something else there, something Obi-Wan couldn't decipher.

"Get going", he said, because the guards were becoming increasingly nervous.

Eventually, they managed to steer Maul into the operating room. 2M ran several scans on his right hand and fussed a little over the wound. "There's an infection building", he said. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Maul shrugged. "It just hurt. I had worse."

2M clucked his disapproval. "You should take better care of yourself. The same goes for those teeth. They're an abomination."

Again, Maul shrugged.

"Well. Jedi Kenobi, if you have another two hours to spare, I would like to look at this right away, also."

"I have time. If that's alright with you, Maul?"

Maul blinked, apparently puzzled that his opinion was asked in the matter. "Yes", he said.

"Good", 2M beamed. "So… you might want to take a trip to the fresher, and if you would lie down over there, then…"

"Do I have to lie down?" Maul's eyes narrowed a little.

"Ah. No. You'd have to sit absolutely still for three hours, though."

"I can do that."

"Very well, then."

Half an hour later, Obi-Wan left to meditate. It was rather disturbing to see Maul watching 2M doing his job with a mixture of horrified fascination and genuine interest. At least the bloodwork had turned out to be almost normal, although now Maul was to keep a strict diet.

An hour before Obi-Wan was due back at the infirmary, he found Captain Panaka, who briefed him about some changes to the suite.

"All doors and windows have fingerprint activated locks now. Only you will be able to open Maul's door or any connection to the outside. The only exception is the main door, which will open for Anakin and myself if you aren't in and Maul is locked in his room. We've cleared Maul's room of all small, sharp objects, and all other things that can be used as a weapon. We also took the liberty to remove some of the decoration in the rest of this place."

Obi-Wan nodded appreciatively. "I noticed." The great floor vases and several small statues from the shelves were missing. "What about datasets? Holonet access?"

"Maul's room was cut off, as was the main room. The sets in the other rooms are still functional."

"Good."

Obi-Wan stared at the room for a while. The deep red couches and the elaborate caf table, the large rug. It would be rather crowded with three persons. "Would it be possible to allow Maul to open the door to his room from here?"

"So he can get in, you mean?"

"If he needs to retreat, yes."

"Of course. If you think this is wise?"

"He's a patient as much as a prisoner. I believe it will be appreciated."

"Very well then. Her Majesty had some clothes and other items readied. They're on the bed in there."

'Some clothes and other items' indeed. He had no idea where she'd dug up the black outfits, and the boots. And some black underwear as well. She was very much a female teenager. Just to prove that she was observant, she'd had shower gel and antiperspirant added, but neither shampoo nor a razor.

Checking both the fresher and the bedroom, he found that Captain Panaka did know his job.


	4. Part 3

AN: I just realized this thing was filed as 'German' (at least for a short while) which will forever mystify me, since I could swear I filed it as English. Sorry.

* * *

A Knight's Honor

Part 3

Although Obi-Wan arrived just in time for the scheduled end of the procedures, he had to wait a little, while some kind of artificial skin was fitted over the mechanical fingers.

"We had to dye the material", 2M said by way of explanation. "You'll have to have it replaced at intervals", he added to Maul, and fussed a little more before retreating.

"Are we done?", Maul asked.

"Yes." 2M sounded rather disappointed. Obviously someone had let him develop a personality.

"Good." Maul eyed the hand sharply, and slowly, the fingers moved.

"They will respond a little erratically for a few hours", 2M warned.

Maul nodded slowly, let the hand turn palm down and ran the index finger over the table. "I see." Something that might have been a smile ghosted over his face. And perhaps he was happy. It was hard to tell.

"Our escort is getting impatient", Obi-Wan remarked.

"Hmm." Maul caught the hint and stood, resting the new hand on his stomach as he had been wont to do for the last days, then blinked, and slowly let it fall to his side. He turned it a few times, as if he had to get used to the weight again. Only then did he look up and waited for Obi-Wan to motion him outside.

Their trip was, once again, uneventful, except that Maul now seemed to realize how closely he was being watched. At some of the guards, he grinned, newly repaired teeth flashing white, and they usually reacted by reaching for their blasters. Apparently, this was Maul's idea of a good time.

The guards were rather relieved when they arrived at the suite. Obi-Wan opened the door and let Maul in. Then he nodded at their escort once. "Thank you. I shall call if I need you again."

One of them saluted, and off they were.

Inside, he found Maul standing at the windows, which faced southwest. Maul just stood in the sunshine, head leaned back and eyes closed. It seemed like an act of worship, and Obi-Wan was loathe to disturb it.

"Maul", he said softly. "Your room is facing in the same direction."

Shaking his head, Maul turned to watch him.

"This will be your room", Obi-Wan said and pointed to the fist door on the left. "I'm in the next room, Anakin is down the hall. The kitchen is over there." He turned and indicated. "You won't be able to leave your room unless I let you out. But I asked Captain Panaka to change the lock so you can always open it from here."

Maul just looked at him.

"Go on, try it. Padmé had some clothes sent."

With a shrug, Maul turned and did as told. He waited in the doorway, but Obi-Wan didn't follow him. Maul seemed oddly lost all of a sudden.

"It's your room", Obi-Wan said. "I'll knock if I want in, you can knock if you want out."

"Very well", Maul said, and finally walked on.

Sinking down into one of the sun warmed couches, Obi-Wan stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to do this anymore. Maul was one odd combination, both full of himself and full of insecurities, and Obi-Wan was the person who would have to muddle through the bullshit and the quicksand to find whatever person had been lost in there. But of course, he'd do it anyway, even if he'd need a mind healer himself when this was over.

He was interrupted by an indignant knocking on the main door. It had changed to a wild pounding before he opened it.

Outside was Anakin, pouting. "Why did you lock yourself in?"

"I didn't. I just got Maul here, and there are some changes…" He beckoned Anakin to sit and explained about it.

Anakin wrinkled his nose. "Eh. I don't think I want him to live here anymore."

"Too late for that", Obi-Wan said, and managed to keep the regret out of his voice. "But I can teach you to read the Force, so that you'll know if you have to knock."

"Oh, wizard", Anakin said, and his bad mood was forgotten. "Now?"

"Not yet. There's lunch and then I have to visit with Qui-Gon."

"He slept the whole morning. I checked."

"Hmm." Apparently, the negotiations yesterday had been a little more exhausting than expected. "I'll go see him anyway. So let's say we meet here at five?"

"Okay. What's for lunch?"

"We'll see." Ingredients were provided, one just had to be creative.

Obi-Wan hefted himself up and knocked on Maul's door. Nobody answered, so he called. Still there wasn't any movement in there. At least, the reason was harmless, if the Force currents were any indication. He opened the door and found Maul soundly asleep, curled up on the dark green plaid.

"Maul", he called. He was saying that name so damn often, he was actually beginning to like the sound.

"Hmm?" Maul blinked, and his yellow eyes were burning like fire from the sunlight.

"Sorry to wake you. But if you want some lunch, you'll have to get up now."

"Right." Maul stood and stretched. He'd changed into loose black pants and a sweater that showed his every muscle. Obi-Wan suspected that had been Padmé's intent. He wondered if he should warn Maul, but decided against it – he might try to manipulate her if he knew. Finally, Maul came out. Barefoot. He had rather short toes.

Maul looked at Obi-Wan, then at his feet, then at Obi-Wan again. "So what?", he asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Just don't get a cold."

"If I get a cold, it's from sitting in a dimly lit, cool cell in nothing more than pajamas for days."

Obi-Wan shrugged again and looked away. Maul moved around Obi-Wan and only then registered that they had an audience.

"You are Anakin Skywalker", Maul stated.

"You're Maul", Anakin said in the same tone and looked Maul up and down once before frowning. "You're weird", he said.

"I know."

They watched each other for a while. There were slight Force fluctuations as Anakin assessed their new roommate.

"Good", Anakin declared.

Maul tilted his head as if in thanks.

Lunch was a rather peaceful matter after that. Once admitted that Maul had no idea how to prepare meals more complicated than toast, Anakin was happy to teach him about cooking noodles – not that he'd ever get to eat them – while Obi-Wan went about the infinitely more complicated task of not burning the vegetables. The Naboo had a rather vegetarian attitude.

The result was actually rather tasty; a fact that seemed to surprise only Obi-Wan. They didn't talk much beyond the absolutely necessary, and it was a comfortable silence.

"Padmé said she'd drop by tonight", Anakin said when they were cleaning up. "She's probably curious about you, Maul."

"I already met her", he offered. "She was sent to evaluate my behavior last night."

It took a moment before Anakin caught the meaning. "Eh. I see. So it's a follow-up, more like."

"Hmm", Maul agreed. He actually went back into his room without having to be told. He also took a bottle of water and a book from the shelves in the main room, without asking for permission.

Obi-Wan stared at the closed door for a while. This had been deliberate; a testing of the boundaries. Only, of course, there weren't any. He had no intention to let Maul die of thirst or boredom.

xxx

Contrary to Anakin's report, Qui-Gon was awake, in bed, and arguing with a med droid when Obi-Wan entered.

"Obi-Wan", Qui-Gon greeted.

"Master."

"Would you be so kind and tell 1B7 here that I don't have to spend the whole day in bed."

"I'm probably the wrong person to judge that. Anakin said he checked on you repeatedly, and that you were asleep until midday." Obi-Wan had to fight a grin.

"But I'm not asleep anymore." Qui-Gon rather reminded Obi-Wan of a disgruntled child.

"No."

He walked over and held out a hand for Qui-Gon to take. Grounding himself, he had a look at Qui-Gon's life force. It was glowing steadily, but not as brightly as before the whole debacle.

"Please rest today." Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon had to feel his concerns.

Qui-Gon took a few calming breaths. "I will."

"Thank you."

They shared a smile.

Apparently satisfied with the outcome, the droid left.

"How are you?", Qui-Gon asked.

"Fine. Maul's got a new hand and moved in with us. Anakin took it rather well. I taught him some basic meditation yesterday."

"Good. I would have, but I… I'm a little too tired still."

Obi-Wan squeezed Qui-Gon's hand once and let go. "And neither is this an appropriate place to teach. It's alright. It's more important that you save your strength. Let me do the worrying."

"About those worries. How is Maul?"

They discussed the issue at length, but it didn't provide much new insight. Still, Obi-Wan was just in time to meet Anakin for the lesson.

Before they settled on the sunlit carpet, Obi-Wan knocked at Maul's door. "I'm back. If you wish to come out…"

He felt Maul moving, and there was an answering knock, so he opened the door.

Maul sauntered out, bearing both the book and the now empty water bottle. He tossed the latter into the air and caught it deftly.

"It works", Obi-Wan concluded and smiled.

"Indeed it does. Is there a possibility to get more water?"

"Of course." He opened the kitchen for Maul and waited for him to settle on the couch.

"I'll be giving Anakin a lesson now. Please don't interrupt."

Maul nodded and then returned to the book. It was some fantasy classic one absolutely had to know, according to the net. Obi-Wan had found it incredibly boring, but Maul was already past the part where he had given up. And he was totally immersed, so Obi-Wan supposed that it got better later. He'd have to try again one day or have Maul tell him how it ended.

Blinking at the idea, he turned to Anakin. "We'll kneel, like yesterday."

He did so and waited for Anakin to do the same. "Now, close your eyes. Ground yourself like I showed you."

Anakin obediently did the deep-breaths routine.

"Feel yourself carried. Feel the Force flow. Now…what do you feel from my direction? Only feel. Do not reach out. Let the Force carry the information to you."

Anakin frowned, and his eyes moved wildly under the lids for a moment. "You're… I dunno. Green-bluish." He grinned sheepishly.

"That's good. Now. Am I moving?"

"No."

"That was answering from what you saw a few minutes ago and the fact that my voice isn't changing direction. What about the color that is me?"

"It's not moving either."

"Good."

"What now?"

Obi-Wan turned and saw Maul watching them over the couch's backrest. He raised his eyebrows, and Maul made an agreeing gesture.

"Look at Maul."

"Uh."

"And don't turn your head. You don't need to."

"Okay." Anakin faced straight ahead again. "Maul's weird. He's like this big heap of coal, and ashes… from a fire, you know. And someone dug in the ashes. There's a bit of an orange glow underneath, though."

That, too, was a very good description. Obi-Wan turned to look at Maul, who was wide eyed and seemed on the verge of panic.

"Return to yourself now", Obi-Wan ordered, and got up. "I'm sorry, Maul."

Anakin scrambled up also. "I didn't do anything wrong, didn't I?"

Maul closed his eyes and breathed a few times. "Not specifically. Let's just say, I have some bad experiences."

"Oh. Sorry. That's why you're scattered all over the place, isn't it?"

"Yes." Maul seemed very tired suddenly. Obi-Wan hadn't thought that he was aware of how bad his mind looked to outsiders.

"And you really can't clean up by yourself right now", Anakin observed. "You'll just have to be patient, I guess."

Maul offered a weak smile. "Thanks. If you will excuse me."

He retreated to his room and stayed in there until it was time for dinner. Feeling his unease, Obi-Wan decided not to offer his company right now. Sometimes mourning was better done alone.

Padmé arrived when they were cleaning up. She watched them work, an amused look on her face. "How are you doing, Maul?"

"I'm fine", he lied, and showed her the hand. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. Do not disappoint me."

"I was not planning on it."

She smiled.

After that, things became rather awkward. They made some small talk about Shmi and Qui-Gon and Jar-Jar, but that left Maul out and Anakin eventually got bored by that much talk.

"I saw there were some games in one of the cupboards", he said when the conversation reached one of its many lulls.

Obi-Wan found himself grinning. Finally someone had a decent idea. However, Padmé seemed rather surprised – she was fourteen and supposed to act much older – while Maul was completely appalled.

"Do you know any of them?", Obi-Wan asked Anakin.

"Eh. No. I was hoping Padmé could find a decent one."

She sighed. "I think I could. Where are they?"

Anakin took her by the hand and dragged her off. "I'll show you."

Once the door was closed, Maul turned to face Obi-Wan. "You cannot be serious about this."

"About playing a board game? Yes. I believe I am. We could all use to ease up a little – what's so bad about it?"

Maul just shook his head.

"You've never played a board game before, did you."

"I know dejarik." Maul crossed his arms defensively.

"That doesn't count. That's pure strategy – a good mind reading exercise, too. But the usual board game is about luck. It's pointless."

"Yes."

"But it's fun. You'll see."

"I-"

"I bet you weren't supposed to have fun."

"No."

"You read that novel anyway."

"I wasn't supposed to waste my time with fiction, either."

"It's not wasting time. You'll see. Just try this once?" Obi-Wan was aware that he had to have a bit of a puppy dog look about him. Incredibly enough, it worked.

"I will."

"Good."

He ushered Maul to the sitting room, where they were joined by Padmé and Anakin. They'd found a game that actually required some thinking as well, because there were more colors than players and you didn't know which colors the others had.

It turned out to greatly overtax Padmé, who was mostly occupied with watching Maul's bare feet, and she lost twice, even so Anakin did his best to help her – when he wasn't staring daggers at Maul.

Maul ignored the looks, concentrated and won, while Obi-Wan was too busy watching the drama being set up.

At ten, he used Anakin's bedtime as an excuse to throw her out.

"Phew", he said when she was off.

"Yes", Maul agreed.

Anakin just sat there and glowered at Maul.

"You like her", Maul observed.

Anakin huffed. "I was going to marry her", he said.

Well, shit.

"Ah." Maul turned to Obi-Wan. "There seem to be some things he wasn't told about your order."

"Hmm." Biting his lower lip, Obi-Wan went to sit opposite of Anakin, and next to Maul. "Anakin… the Jedi aren't allowed to marry."

"Why?"

"You know our motto, don't you? I saw you read it."

"Hmm. There is no emotion, there is peace… and that."

"Exactly. We strive not to be dominated by our emotions. Giving in to an emotion holds the danger of turning to the Dark. While love is a bright emotion, it can be turned into a great many other things. If you love someone, you are afraid to lose them. If you are afraid of losing them, you will do a great many things to keep them, including things that are morally questionable. And once you start down that path, you can't ever turn back."

"Oh. I dunno." Anakin frowned and turned to Maul. "What about the Sith?"

"No. For basically the same reasons. Any attachment is a weakness that can be exploited and used against you", Maul said. "The only difference between the Jedi and the Sith is their attitude toward power."

"Hm. But you aren't a Sith anymore."

"Not really."

Something passed between these two, and Obi-Wan was being left out.

"So theoretically, you could…"

"Yes."

"About Padmé…"

"I do not like it either." Maul shuddered.

Anakin peered at him closely, then grinned. "I see."

Maul went absolutely still.

"You know", Anakin said. "I think I could help you a little. If I just…", he lifted his hands to form a bowl, and leaned forward, took a deep breath and blew gently as if kindling a fire.

Maul abruptly sat upright and blinked. Shook his head as if trying to get rid of a thought. "Never do that again", he snarled.

"Eh. No. Once was enough, I think." Anakin offered a bright, if slightly mischievous grin. "Good night."

"Night, Anakin", Obi-Wan said and watched him skip to his room. "What did he do?", he asked Maul.

"None of your business", Maul growled and stalked off.

Great.

Obi-Wan went to bed after cleaning up a little, but he couldn't sleep. There was the matter with Anakin, who might just decide to not join up, after all, and Obi-Wan would have to explain that to Qui-Gon. The second worry was Padmé's crush on Maul. While he could partially understand it – Maul was good looking, and had the whole 'vulnerable bad boy' image going for him – she might try to sabotage the Council, or even believe that she could save Maul. Women were apparently wont to do so.

Coming to that, Maul was extremely agitated about something, the Force boiling around him. Obi-Wan had no idea what it was about, other than driving him mad.

After an hour of failing to ignore it, he got up and knocked on Maul's door. There was an answering knock immediately, so he opened the door.

In the twilight, Maul looked like an otherworldly being. He only wore some pants, and the now black and deep gray tattoos seemed to move when Obi-Wan wasn't looking at them. Likewise, his eyes were glowing with a foreign fire, and suddenly, Obi-Wan couldn't breathe properly anymore.

"What is it?", Maul drawled after a minute of quiet.

"I – whatever it is that you're thinking about, it's keeping me awake."

"Sorry", Maul said insincerely. "But I am afraid the thinking has to be done."

Obi-Wan leaned at the doorframe. "Is it about what Anakin did?"

"Partly." Maul hooked his thumbs into his waistband and the whole arrangement slowly moved and settled two inches lower.

Feeling a blush creep into his cheeks, Obi-Wan blinked and looked away. He'd already gotten a good look on everything in bright light; there was absolutely no reason to stare. "Can I help you with it? I mean, I'm always here to listen…"

Maul let out an amused breath. "There would be something."

Oh. Excitement made something inside Obi-Wan flutter, but he couldn't tell if it was Maul's or his. "Really?"

"Yes. You see, I have been wondering for a while now…"

"About what?"

"That." Maul grabbed Obi-Wan's chin and pressed a very short kiss on his lips. He let go even before Obi-Wan had a chance to push him away. They stared at each other for a while, and Obi-Wan concentrated on his breathing, which was much heavier than usual.

Things never could be simple, could they.

Years ago, Siri had roped Obi-Wan into a kissing experiment because she'd wanted to know what the fuss was all about. It had been a rather wet affair, and they both had decided that they didn't like it. Obi-Wan fervently wished that innocence back now. The Force around Maul was singing of need and desire, and even while Obi-Wan's mind was vaguely disgusted by the idea, his body wasn't, making his every cell tingle and redirecting the bloodflow.

He should lock Maul in and have him transported back to the cells in the morning. Maybe add a punch for good measure.

This must have taken Maul a tremendous amount of courage.

"Not angry?", Maul asked after a long while.

"I don't know. Why did you do it?"

"You don't have any idea how attractive you are, don't you."

"I-"

Maul cut the answer off with a wave of his hand. "You made me wonder. About things that I nearly forgot. Anakin merely found that and showed me what I was missing. It is hard to describe."

"I'll forget about this", Obi-Wan decided. "I can't keep you from… wondering, but I can't help you with it."

"Really. Does that mean you don't want to, or you aren't allowed to?"

Obi-Wan frowned at the sheer nerve of that question. "That's not the point. I'm a Jedi."

"Which means that you are neither allowed nor should you want. But then", Maul came closer, much closer, until he had Obi-Wan backed against the doorframe and their bodies touched. Obi-Wan grabbed Maul's upper arms to shove him away, skin hot and smooth under his fingers, but Maul settled his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders and breathed ever so gently against his neck and the response was almost immediate. "I think that it cannot be the wanting part", Maul murmured and moved his hips just a little.

Whoa. Nothing in his life had ever felt this good. Obi-Wan gave a thrust in return, hoping for more fraction and for something more he couldn't define.

Maul exhaled sharply. "No rush", he instructed and bent his head a little more and nibbled his way along Obi-Wan's jaw. Finally, Maul's mouth found his again, and there were hands in his hair, one making small whirring noises as it moved. Obi-Wan kissed back, tasting toothpaste and salt and spices – at least once in his life he needed to know what it was supposed to feel like, didn't he.

Approximately half an hour later, he took a trip to the kitchen for some oil.

There was, after all, a good reason for the fuss.


	5. Part 4

Thanks to the kind reviewers.

* * *

A Knight's Honor

Part 4

When he woke, the gray light of early morning had crept into the room. He was sweaty and sore and rather uncomfortable. Sometime during the night, Maul had curled up next to him; hot breath on his shoulder, a warm hand on his stomach and one leg thrown possessively over his.

Yet it was gratifying that Maul should seek shelter and comfort from him that way. Maul, who insisted on taking the lead when he had even less experience than Obi-Wan. Still, it probably could have been a lot worse. He supposed he should be grateful that Maul had suggested the oil.

For a moment, he watched Maul's still face, and considered to wake him to take care of his morning hard-on. But, no. Once was enough, and if he stayed now he'd get used to this, so he willed his problem back into limpness, as he usually did.

Slowly, Obi-Wan extracted himself and crawled out of the bed, searching for his clothes. He was in the midst of struggling into his tunic when he felt that Maul was up and watching him.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I can't afford being seen by anyone."

"Since there is such a huge number of people waiting out there."

"There's the cleaning droids and Anakin. That's enough, I believe."

"Of course. It's enough to believe that you are a coward."

"I'm beginning to think this was a mistake."

"Have it your way, Jedi." Maul shrugged and rearranged the covers, affording Obi-Wan one last look on his glorious body before he hid under the sheets.

With a last glance on the still figure, Obi-Wan left for his own bed. He didn't sleep much, though, because he felt that Maul, too, was awake. Disappointment and hurt were emanating from the next room, and he felt the vague beginnings of guilt somewhere inside him. It added to the bad conscience he had over the rule breaking. Apparently, whatever he did, it was wrong. He'd have to confess to Qui-Gon and ask to have Maul moved, and then he would await his punishment. Qui-Gon would be so very disappointed.

He must have slept some, because Anakin woke him rather late, demanding breakfast. Not ready to face Maul, Obi-Wan dithered around the kitchen a little.

"Bad night?", Anakin asked.

"Sort of."

"Thought so." Anakin nodded wisely. "Me, too."

"Oh?" The kid couldn't have sensed what had been going on, could he?

"Master Qui-Gon never told me about the not-marrying rule."

"I believe he thought you're a little too young for thinking about marrying."

"But… that's not the point. I thought I'd become a knight, not a whatchamacallit, monk. It's not what I agreed to." Such was the outrage of someone who had discovered the fine print.

"If you become a true Jedi, it won't matter to you anymore."

"Right", Anakin offered mockingly. "It doesn't matter to you at all."

So he had watched. "You keep out of my business", Obi-Wan hissed.

"But it ain't just your business!"

Stunned into silence, Obi-Wan leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

"I mean, first, it's also Maul's business. Second, it's my business, 'cause I'll have the same problem one day. If I agree to join up. Maybe I already have it. I do love my Mom, you know. Third, it's my Mom's business, 'cause she's got a very bad crush on Master Qui-Gon."

"Ah." It proved Master Yoda right, in a way. Love did eventually lead to suffering, if one was denied that love... but he didn't love Maul, did he? That would just be… sick. As would be the thought that Maul might actually have some feelings for him. Although that point was moot, judging by Maul's reaction to Obi-Wan's flight – already there were feelings, and he… he'd used them for his own selfish pleasure, knowing full well that he'd give in only once.

Which meant that he'd just continued the abuse Maul had been subjected to all his life.

"You messed up big time", Anakin concluded for him. Gods, this kid was trying.

"And now that you've analyzed this problem, oh wise Master, what do you recommend?", Obi-Wan asked scathingly.

Anakin stuck out his tongue at him. "It's not funny. _I'm_ gonna talk to Master Qui-Gon about it. I mean, once you know that you're, I dunno, in danger, you can be on the lookout."

"Hmm. And what if Qui-Gon will do the sensible thing and tell you no?"

"Then I'm gonna prove him wrong. Besides, who says that it's sensible?"

Who indeed. Thousands of generations of Jedi. "You're planning a deception of major proportions."

"Yes!", Anakin beamed. "I don't see what fighting and negotiations have to do with marriage."

"We aren't just diplomats, Anakin. We're Force sensitive also, which means we have great power. We have to wield it responsibly."

"Eh. Oh course. But, why?"

Obi-Wan blinked. Where was this child taking him?

"Because you care." Anakin poked a finger at him triumphantly.

"Yes. It's called compassion."

"I'd call it love. Your teachings don't make much sense to me." Anakin crossed his arms.

"You're trying to rope me into your fight. You manipulated Maul in some way to make me feel guilty", Obi-Wan said.

"No!" Anakin shook his head. "I wouldn't do that. I mean, he's already all over the place. I couldn't do that to him. No. I just – I showed him strength, I think."

"Did you now."

"I think so." Anakin narrowed his eyes. "He's always confusing strength and weakness. Just like you…", he got a very ancient, faraway look in his eyes. "Caring needs a lot of strength."

Obi-Wan suddenly felt humbled. Perhaps this was Qui-Gon's prophecy child after all, cutting to the heart of the problem in one night of thought.

"What would you have me do now?"

Anakin shrugged. " I don't know. I don't know what you want. You probably should apologize, though."

"Yes."

Jutting his head, Anakin sent him out.

There was no answer to his knock, even though Maul was awake. Calling didn't yield results either, so he opened the door.

Maul was lurking in the farthest corner, fully dressed. "So much for that promise", he drawled.

"I'm not talking to a door", Obi-Wan snapped back, then stopped to breathe. What was it about Maul that made him lose his composure so easily? "Sorry. I didn't come here to argue."

Waiting him out, Maul tilted his head.

"I wanted to apologize. About last night. I wasn't really aware that you wanted more out of it than I did."

"Neither was I", Maul admitted. "I thought it might get better. Once the itch was scratched." He shrugged and studied his nails.

Oh, this was so fucking awkward. No wonder relationship talk had such a bad reputation – even after five seconds of it, Obi-Wan was thoroughly fed up. But there were matters to be cleared and some things to be discussed, and procrastinating would only make it harder.

"What is it you want, then?", he asked, dreading the answer.

Maul shrugged again. "I don't know. No one ever cared enough to ask that question", he added as explanation.

Obi-Wan nodded. He could see now what Anakin had meant when he'd talked about strength. "You wanted me to stay. And then?"

Then they might or might not have made love a second time, yellow eyes told Obi-Wan. They would have prepared breakfast together, and after Obi-Wan would have checked up on Qui-Gon, they would have found a gym and sparred some. They would have gone from enemies to full time couple in less than twenty four hours, and it was plain to see that Maul didn't find anything strange about that thought. It was oddly seductive, yes, Obi-Wan could see that; to be part of something larger and stronger than oneself.

"I see. I'm not sure that this is what I want. I'm a Jedi. If we keep this up, I'll lose everything over an attraction that's bound to fade."

"You don't know that", Maul objected with a hoarse voice.

"I know where some of it stems from. You'll resent me eventually, because I'm your jailer. And I'm not the only person who gives a damn about you, I'm just the first you met."

"Some of it", Maul repeated, and exhaled loudly. "You are right. But… could you give this some time? To give me some other reasons to like you?" So much hope in these yellow eyes. So much determination.

He'd implied that he might risk things for a mature relationship, though, Obi-Wan realized. He gnawed at his lower lip. Was he? This decision was so unfair – or no – it had been taken from him at a time when he'd been too young to care about such things. He couldn't be loyal to the Order and even think about such a possibility. He couldn't stay true to himself if he didn't. He wasn't even granted the chance to determine what he wanted – which was exactly the reason why so many coreworlders refused to have their children raised by the Jedi nowadays. Outside, everyone believed in free will, not in the will of the Force; something that was difficult to determine at best.

Even now it remained vague, leaving him at a loss, not showing him what was the right thing, as if it was waiting for him to do what he wanted.

"Okay", he found himself saying, and watched as Maul closed his eyes, leaned his head back to the wall and smiled, his relief almost a taste in the air.

"Thank you", he said eventually, in an odd tone. It told Obi-Wan that Maul might have cried at a refusal. This was so weird, and it scared him, running small thrills through his body, but not enough to make him reconsider.

"Anakin will be getting impatient about breakfast", he said.

Maul pushed himself off the wall and ambled towards him, moving his hips just so. He stopped to plant a small kiss on Obi-Wan's lips.

"Good morning", he said.

"Morning", Obi-Wan offered with a smile and opened the door for them.

They found Anakin in the kitchen, munching some toast and grinning like a maniac. They ate in silence, until Anakin began to chatter about this and that, and finally asked how Maul's hand worked.

Maul launched into an explanation that ended up in a esoteric argument on the pros and cons of passive and active induction for tactile sensors. Leaving them to it, Obi-Wan went to visit Qui-Gon.

"You are rather late today." Qui-Gon was in the hoverchair again, on a sunny balcony.

"We had an extensive discussion", Obi-Wan offered as a half truth, carefully shielding his thoughts by putting worry over the boy to the forefront. "Anakin is determined to both be a Jedi and marry Padmé, you see." He hefted himself up on the balustrade, ignoring Qui-Gon's very raised eyebrows.

"I hope you put things into perspective for him."

"I tried. He was adamant. He argued that compassion was a kind of love, so why not allow marriage?"

"Because romantic love is possessive, and compassion is not."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Of course. He was also worried that being a Jedi would mean that he'd have to leave his mother behind. Or, rather, that he'd have to forget about her."

"It's true that not many of us will understand how much he cares for her." Qui-Gon sighed. "I will talk to him about it. I have seen what care can do to a person, after all…", he trailed off, probably remembering Tahl.

Once Obi-Wan made his decision he'd be probably appalled, no matter the outcome.

"What did Maul have to say to that?"

"The Sith regard love as a weakness. I think he's only now realizing that he's free to care. Anakin warned him that it takes a lot of strength."

Qui-Gon sighed. "And still he insists on his foolishness."

"It's not so foolish", Obi-Wan objected. "For an outsider, I mean. If he thinks that he's strong enough to not give in…"

"Believing and doing are two different things."

"I know. But if one would do…", he dared to think aloud.

"It's not possible", Qui-Gon reprimanded him.

Obi-Wan ducked his head in defeat. This was a mess, and yet he wouldn't miss last night for a billion credits and the promise of salvation. "Anakin will probably seek you out later", he said.

"You'll send him to me."

"Yes, Master. If you'll excuse me." He was aware that he sounded a little stiff, and Qui-Gon looked at him oddly. Did he suspect? Obi-Wan was surprised how little he cared. Everything would be revealed in due time.

When he made it back to the suite, he found a furious Captain Panaka in the hallway. "You! What were you thinking?"

Obi-Wan blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You left without locking the prisoner back into his room."

"Yes." He had, hadn't he? But these two had been so engrossed… he reached out and found them both alive and healthy in the living room. Anakin's aura flickered a little at his touch, answering his question. "They're fine."

"Of all the careless, stupid things… how could you even consider to leave Anakin alone with Maul?"

"Actually, I'd worry more about Maul than about Anakin", Obi-Wan offered.

The captain opened and closed his mouth silently, in sheer disbelief.

"It's my responsibility, Captain, and I believe that Maul would neither try to escape nor hurt Anakin or myself at this point. But you didn't come here about that, originally", he guessed.

"No. There is word from Tattooine."

"Why don't we discuss that with Anakin." Obi-Wan opened the door and waited for Panaka to precede him. "Maul doesn't bite." Much.

So they entered, and found Anakin and Maul waiting, both leaning against the back of the couch in the exact same, skeptical posture.

Maul offered the tiniest of smiles, and it made something inside Obi-Wan flutter.

"Hey. Captain Panaka has some news for you, Anakin."

"Oh, yes?" Anakin abandoned his veneer of coolness and came towards them, looking up at the captain with big, hopeful eyes.

Panaka smiled at Anakin. "Your mother is on the way here. If everything goes according to plan, she'll arrive here around three in the afternoon."

"Oh, wow!" Anakin hugged Panaka around the middle. "Thanks." He let go. "Can she sleep here, Obi-Wan? Please?"

Panaka started. "I thought to have you and her move into quarters of your own…"

"Oh… but. That's really not necessary. There's one big spare room for her, and she'd have someone to help with the cooking and stuff."

"Anakin, I don't think she's ready to share her quarters with a criminal", he objected, then realized what he'd said and eyed Maul carefully.

Maul inclined his head and kept absolutely silent, managing to convey a baffling amount of sarcasm.

"Actually, I think that would be her choice", Obi-Wan said. "I wouldn't object. Maul?"

"Neither would I. I have never met her, of course, but Anakin made her sound like an easy enough person to get along with."

Panaka looked between them, so confused by the interaction and the civilized tone. Obi-Wan felt insanely proud of Maul for a moment.

"Will she arrive at the spaceport?"

"No. It's a small ship – they'll land in our hangar."

"Good." Obi-Wan smiled. "Anakin and I will be there on time."

Although he obviously resented the fact to be dismissed so easily, Captain Panaka left with another suspicious look.

"We will need to be careful of this one", Maul observed after they'd stared at the door for a minute.

"He's just doing his duty."

"Your duty is not always the best thing to do", Maul said calmly.

Obi-Wan eyed him sharply, hoping that this was the beginning of regret.

Recognizing the assessment, Maul waved his vaguely serious mood away. "There was something about a sparring session", he prompted.

"Among other things. Anakin – Qui-Gon wants to see you. It looks like you've got your work cut out for you."

"Oh. Okay. Can I go now?" Not even that prospect seemed to able to subdue him.

"You can. Keep a cool head, and don't be disappointed when he won't change his mind. He's had some bad experiences."

Anakin nodded earnestly. "I won't hold it against him."

Obi-Wan stood in the open doorway and watched as he ran off. Somehow, he didn't seem capable of going slow. A moment later, Maul came to stand behind Obi-Wan, hugging him around the waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Your master's acceptance means a lot to you", he stated.

"I- yes, of course. He's what passes for my family… despite everything."

"Trouble, hm?"

"Disagreements. He's a fierce believer in the Living Force, you see."

"And you aren't?"

"I wouldn't say that. But I see, and he doesn't, and he never got it into his head that I might be right about some things. I knew the blockade was part of something bigger right away, but he wouldn't listen."

"That, at least, is a problem I never had." The Sith wouldn't have gotten far without planning ahead, naturally. "I was kept feeling inferior and incompetent for other reasons."

Obi-Wan sighed. To have someone listen and understand was new. "Qui-Gon isn't doing it on purpose. And Palpatine didn't want you competent."

"No. I would have been much too dangerous that way. I might actually have gone through with my plan to kill him."

Spinning around, Obi-Wan searched Maul's face for a hint of a joke.

"It's the way of the Sith." Maul shrugged. "They do not know much about the worth of cooperation, so some of their traditions are unutterably stupid."

Obi-Wan searched for something to say, but was silenced with a kiss.

"Don't", Maul ordered, and let him go, obviously uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking them. "What about the sparring?"

"I should probably notify the guards…" Obi-Wan walked over to the window. The garden wasn't far from here, they'd just have to round another set of suites such as their own – once they were on the ground floor. "Can you jump?", he asked, feeling reckless and defiant and free.

"That would depend." Maul came sidling up to him. "Down? I suppose. Up? Not anymore." He didn't sound very sad about it, though.

Obi-Wan palmed the glass door open and walked out on the balcony. "There's a frame for some plants that we could climb", he said, looking down the wall.

"I like the way you think", Maul said and stepped out after him.

So Obi-Wan jumped and waited for Maul to climb and they sneaked to the gardens, keeping to the shadows. It was totally irresponsible and childish fun, and like rediscovering a country that he'd left behind a long time ago.

When they had found themselves a secluded spot, Maul just plopped down there and dug his hands into the grass.

"I recall that you wanted to spar", Obi-Wan said and prodded his hip. Maul grabbed his leg and yanked, hard, and he almost wasn't able to cushion his fall. They both came up and circled each other for a while, before Maul attacked. Even with the inhibitor and the days of rest, Maul was fast, silent and incredibly agile, with moves that were hard to follow because they were mostly reflexive. If he hadn't been emanating such elation at the challenge, it would have been disturbing to watch. Darkness was grappling at him on the edges of Obi-Wan's vision, but wasn't quite able to reach him.

Their fight lasted a few agreeable minutes, then Maul began to tire, and Obi-Wan was able to tackle him and land them both on the ground, Maul trapped under him and wriggling delightfully. Taking advantage of that, he kissed Maul, which turned the wriggling into slow, undulating movements. He moaned as he felt Maul's growing erection slide against his and groped for the hem of his tunic. Warm, sweaty hands stopped him.

"I was not aware you were into kink", Maul whispered breathily.

What?

"This is a public place. I wouldn't particularly mind to be charged with indecent exposure, but I am not the one breaking a dozen rules here."

Obi-Wan rolled off Maul and lay in the grass, panting. "You want to give me back my brain someday?"

"If I am getting results like that? No."

Too out of air to chuckle, Obi-Wan just grinned. Right now he couldn't remember why he had panicked this morning. This was so amazingly easy and felt so right, it was hard to imagine that he'd gone without it for so long. It wasn't even a day and already it seemed like an eternity.

"Maul…"

"Mh?"

"Why is this happening to us?"

"We both needed to get laid."

It was as good an explanation as any.

They watched some fluffy summer clouds drift by.

"We should go back", Maul said after a while. "Anakin will need to vent."

He was right. When they returned, Anakin sat on the carpet, knees drawn up and brooding.

Obi-Wan settled beside him, and Maul followed suit.

"It didn't go well", Obi-Wan deduced.

"Nah. Can't you be my master? I don't know if I like him anymore."

"What happened?"

"He got this real quiet voice. Said once I was a true Jedi, I wouldn't even think about such things. And that I shouldn't try and give you ideas. I said that you're thinking for yourself just fine, and that I'd like the chance to prove it could work. Then he said I wasn't to. And he said that he didn't want me to think about it anymore, and that, if I do anyway, maybe I'm not good enough to be a Jedi."

"He can get like that", Obi-Wan agreed and drew Anakin into a hug. "Don't worry too much about it. I have no idea why he's so upset about the topic, but he'll calm down in no time."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Of course. He always does."

Anakin nodded into his shoulder. Obi-Wan stared down on the blond head for a while. Two days ago, he'd never have thought to hug anyone like that, even if they desperately needed it. Maul smiled at him, and he smiled back; there was a well of emotions inside him, and yet he felt much more at peace than any other time he could remember.

Eventually, they went about making some sandwiches, because they thought that Shmi deserved a proper welcome meal later.

Her ETA approached steadily, and when it was time to leave, Maul locked himself into his room voluntarily. "We don't want to give that Captain another headache, don't we", he said.

Even without that, Captain Panaka seemed rather ill tempered when Anakin and Obi-Wan met him. Perhaps he'd seen the open balcony door, but if so, he didn't comment.

The small transport was right on time. Impatiently, Anakin shifted his weight until, finally, the ramp was lowered and Shmi Skywalker emerged, accompanied by a pilot. Anakin ran and met her halfway, throwing himself into her arms, and they just stood there and hugged for a long while. Obi-Wan could have sworn that she was crying. She rubbed at her eyes before offering him a small smile. Taking that as an invitation, he walked over to her.

"You must be Obi-Wan Kenobi", she said.

"Yes. Hello, Ms. Skywalker."

That made her laugh silently. "Oh. Shmi, please."

"Obi-Wan", he said and offered his hand. She shook it readily, with a strong grip.

"Hello, Obi-Wan. It's nice to meet you in person."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Master Qui-Gon told me a little about you. Where is he?"

"Uh. It's a longer story. I'll tell you on the way. Do you have any luggage?"

"Very little. It's still on the ship. I can take it."

He ignored that and went to fetch the rather worn knapsack. "We'll take you to our quarters first, if you don't mind."

"Please."

On their trip, Obi-Wan described the raid of the palace, their duel with Maul, Qui-Gon's injury, at which she gasped. "He's getting better. I managed to capture Maul, and the Council read his mind. They were able to find the Sith master – the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine – and killed him. Also, they decided that Maul deserved a therapy. Which means he's currently grounded in our quarters."

She stopped. "You're letting him live in the same place as Anakin?"

"Oh, Mo-om. He's cool."

"I should expect you to think so. An explanation, if you please, Obi-Wan."

"Shmi… let's say Maul is astonishingly sane for someone with his upbringing. Palpatine raised him, and… I don't know the details, but he was beaten a lot. He's never played a damn board game before last night, and he never was allowed reading for fun. He never learned to cook and his teeth were left to rot because Palpatine didn't care enough. And still he's polite and optimistic and funny." And hell if that speech wasn't a dead giveaway about Obi-Wan's feelings.

Shmi was taken completely by surprise. She'd probably thought Jedi were calm and serene all the time.

"I know that he killed quite a few people," Obi-Wan continued. "He would have killed Qui-Gon and myself if he had the chance. But he's changed, so, please, don't judge him before you've met him."

"I won't", she promised. "So, I gather you wish me to move in with you."

"Oh, Mom, please. Obi-Wan can cook, and you need to teach Maul."

She smiled and ruffled Anakin's hair. "I think I'd like to meet him first."

"You'll like him."

"He'll be on his best behavior for you", Obi-Wan said. "I'm not sure why he agreed to it, actually. Wanting out of a prison cell is understandable; going from a solitary existence to living with roommates… I don't know. You'd do me a great favor, actually. He desperately needs another adult to relate to. I'm a little worried he'll become dependent on me otherwise."

"I bet you he thinks that, too", Anakin interjected. "He's not stupid."

"Not at all. He's just not used to think for himself."

"I helped with that", Anakin said proudly.

Shmi looked down at him.

"He altered Maul's Force presence", Obi-Wan said.

She nodded, accepting that at face value, and then they were able to get a move on.

In the suite, they let her settle and change before letting Maul out and introducing them. Anakin clung to her while Obi-Wan steered Maul out of his room, hand resting lightly on his back. Force, he hoped they'd get along.

"Maul, this is Shmi Skywalker. Shmi, this would be Maul."

"Hello", she offered. "How do you do."

"Ms. Skywalker", he said and moved to evade Obi-Wan's touch. "I was fine until Kenobi here hoped to show me off."

She smiled. "I rather feel like I'm being presented to my in-laws, as well. And call me Shmi."

"Shmi", he repeated and turned to Obi-Wan. "Can we get this farce over with, Kenobi? Offer her caf or whatever so we can make some small talk about the weather."

That had her laugh silently. Obi-Wan couldn't help grinning, even with the criticism; these two would get along, better than he'd hoped.

They opted for herbal tea, and talked for a while, about her trip, Watto, C3PO, Qui-Gon, Padmé, and a number of other subjects. Maul didn't say much, but seemed content to listen.

After an hour, Anakin dragged Shmi off for some sightseeing, and Maul took the chance to scoot closer to Obi-Wan. Sensing the plea, he draped an arm around Maul's shoulders and let him lean on him. Again, the situation struck him as completely unreal.

"Having second thoughts?", he asked.

"About Shmi? No."

"But about other things."

Maul shrugged, his thoughts loud enough to be heard. This was progressing too fast, even for him. Sometime in the past days, a paradigm shift had happened, almost unnoticed at first and wholly inexplicable, and Maul was scared, because he had no more references, and the future was full of uncertainties.

"I know what you mean", Obi-Wan said and kissed his head. "I'm scared, too." Even if this worked out, Maul would be confined to the Temple for years. If Obi-Wan did the right thing and confessed this relationship, their being separated was inevitable. If it worked. Nuzzling the red and black patterns, he realized that he wanted it to work.

They sat there for a long time, until Anakin returned with Shmi, forcing them to put some distance between them.

"We met Captain Panaka", Anakin said, "and he said we should expect Padmé around eight."

Maul rolled his eyes and Obi-Wan groaned quietly. Not another evening like the one before.

Shmi looked at them oddly. "She's such a nice girl", she said.

"She's sweet on Maul", Obi-Wan tried to explain.

Frowning, Shmi looked Maul up and down once, as if truly seeing him for the first time. "Of course", she said, appreciatively.

Eyes wide, Maul looked at Obi-Wan for help, but he had no idea how to go about that, other than expressing slight jealousy. "You might try returning to the pleasant company you were a few days ago", he suggested.

Maul bared his teeth at him in a quiet snarl. "You have never experienced me at my most charming", he threatened.

Obi-Wan showed his hands, asking for peace. "Maybe she'll behave a little now that Shmi's here."

"I'll intervene if you two can't keep her in check", Shmi promised with a grin. "Now, Anakin mentioned something about dinner…"

Truly, Obi-Wan and Anakin had planned to do all the work, but she got exasperated and had them watching in awe within minutes. She was using three pots, and actually was able keep track of them so they all were finished at the same time.

It tasted better than anything Obi-Wan had ever managed to produce, and he told her so.

She looked down at her plate and frowned. "I made do. Why isn't there any meat?"

"The Naboo are vegetarian."

"Tsk. They obviously don't know the first thing about feeding boys."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I think we can bear it for a while. It's you who will probably stay here."

"Oh, yes. I was told to enjoy a few free days before I would be offered a job." She smiled. "It's so unusual to have a choice about that."

Maul nodded his agreement. Obi-Wan searched for something to say, but only came up with platitudes, so he kept quiet and they finished their meal in silence.

"I'll have to see Qui-Gon", he said as they cleaned up. "He's probably still upset about that little falling out this morning."

"What happened?", Shmi asked.

"Why don't Anakin and Maul fill you in. If you-"

"I believe it would be better if we kept to the rules", Maul interrupted him. "I'll be in my room." He offered a small smile and waited as Obi-Wan opened the kitchen door to let him out.

"Captain Panaka and I had a deal that Maul would be locked into his room when I wasn't there. I don't believe it necessary, but Panaka nearly read me the riot act, so…"

"I understand", Shmi said. "My regards to Master Qui-Gon."

"Of course."

Qui-Gon was in bed already, reading, when Obi-Wan arrived in the infirmary.

"Good evening, Master."

"Obi-Wan." He was still slightly miffed, obviously.

"How are you? Anakin told me about your discussion, but Shmi got in the way. She arrived this afternoon."

"Good… they want to start me off with physical therapy tomorrow." Qui-Gon paused and blinked. "How is Anakin? I believe I was a little harsh. He implied that you shared his opinion."

"Oh." That kid. "As I said, maybe I wasn't able to argue the Jedi point convincingly enough, so he thought me back-up. He was a little upset, but he forgave you. But don't expect him to let go of the idea soon. He seemed so very certain about Padmé."

"Did he? Does he See, Obi-Wan, as you do?"

And admission at last. After all these years of having to argue about even the smallest of hunches, Qui-Gon was finally ready to accept that there was such a thing. Yet Obi-Wan refrained from expressing his joy. Rubbing it in wouldn't help. "I cannot tell yet. It might have been a fluke, or maybe the future has changed already – Padmé has a small crush on Maul."

Qui-Gon massaged the bridge of his nose. "Did he realize?"

"Yes. He's not very happy with it. She's awkward around him and, well, obvious, and I don't think he likes her much."

"Now that is interesting. Why do you think so?"

"I don't know. They just don't seem to have to say much to each other. I think she mistakes it for shyness on his part."

"Hmm. You'll have to bring it to her gently. Teenagers' egos are easily bruised."

"I know. I'll discuss it with Maul."

"Very well. I want to see him tomorrow."

Obi-Wan's insides churned with apprehension. This wasn't so good. "If you want to – I'll come fetch you after breakfast."


	6. Part 5

A Knight's Honor

Part 5

Padmé was there when Obi-Wan returned, chatting with Shmi in the kitchen while Anakin sat on the table, swinging his feet and being visibly bored. Obi-Wan only stopped to greet them and to close the kitchen door, then he went to get Maul.

The answering knock was rather hesitant. Maul waited a few steps from the doorway, again immersed in twilight, and clad in what had to be the baggiest clothes that he'd been able to find.

"I don't think that will help", Obi-Wan said. "You are allowed to call her on it, but please be gentle. You owe most of your current privileges to her."

Maul tilted his head in understanding. "Can't I just hold you hostage in here until she leaves?" He accompanied it by a few images that made Obi-Wan fidget.

"Your shielding is getting better", he said, annoyed at his reaction.

Raising his eyebrows, Maul brushed past him to shoot a coy look over his shoulder. And gods, how Obi-Wan wanted to throw him down on that carpet and ravage him right then and there. Maul offered an evil grin as if to ask if he really were sure about turning down his suggestion.

Their arrival in the kitchen was as awkward as ever. Shmi watched them being silent and Padmé trying very hard not to stare at Maul for a few seconds, then shook her head.

"Obi-Wan, you have to look at what my Ani made", she said and handed him a small pendant. It was a rectangular gemstone with some geometric carvings. He'd seen Padmé wear it.

"You made that for her, didn't you, Anakin."

The boy nodded sheepishly, hiding behind his mop of hair.

"No need to be ashamed. It's pretty."

Anakin chanced a look, apparently surprised that he wasn't being told off.

"May I?", Maul asked.

Obi-Wan handed it over, careful not to touch Maul in the process.

Maul examined it for quite a while. "It's good", he said eventually.

That judgment made Anakin grin proudly, and the women stare. Obi-Wan closed his mouth and asked, "What do you mean?"

Confusion swirling around him, Maul blinked. "It's good. The carving shows skill, and he worked with the stone, not against it. It's what it's supposed to be."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm just surprised that you were allowed to learn about art."

"I wasn't", Maul said levelly. Suddenly Obi-Wan knew that the tattoo was the only thing Maul had ever been allowed to make. He'd turned his own body into a piece of art, and it told of strength and sensuality and of the fierce individual inside as well as of his sheer stubbornness that had let him survive this long. It was what it was supposed to be, and it was also quite beautiful. Maul was, actually, quite beautiful.

Shmi cleared her throat. "I think Padmé would like her pendant back, Maul."

Thus the spell broke and they went back to some less volatile subject, namely Jar-Jar. To Obi-Wan's immense surprise, Shmi managed to keep the conversation going, and Padmé left after an hour without needing a prompt.

"Time for your lesson, Anakin", Obi-Wan decided, and the kid hopped off the table readily.

"I thought Master Qui-Gon was going to teach him", Shmi objected.

"He asked me to cover some basic skills while he's recovering."

She made an acquiescing gesture. "If you know what you are doing…"

"You may join us", he said and tried not to bristle. "You, too, Maul."

So he arranged them on the floor. Maul got himself a cushion from the couch and went into lotus position, which indicated a philosophy that was considered antiquated with most Jedi. Besides, even looking at Maul made Obi-Wan's hips hurt.

He led them through the breathing routine and Maul's mind cleared almost immediately. Anakin followed a minute later, but for Shmi's sake, Obi-Wan finished the speech. Only when she was focused, he let himself go under and went looking for Maul. What had been a banked ember yesterday was now a small, but bright steady orange flame, burning in a still messy, but at least walled fireplace. This had been Anakin's doing, and Obi-Wan's, and, most of all, Maul's.

Obi-Wan was content to watch this miracle, until Anakin lost his focus and began to stir.

"Now return to yourselves and open your eyes", Obi-Wan said.

They did, Maul with an impassive face, Anakin and Shmi smiling.

"Thank you", Shmi said. "I never knew my mind could be so… clear. Ordered."

"You're quite welcome." Obi-Wan nodded to her. "Anakin, you're learning fast. Qui-Gon will be very relieved once he takes over."

"You sure?" Qui-Gon really had done some damage here.

"I'm sure, yes. I talked to him, remember? He feels guilty about telling you off like that."

Anakin nodded.

"He also said he would like to see Maul tomorrow."

Maul blinked, and Shmi gave him a bewildered look. So maybe this seemed like a conspiracy to her. So what? It was.

"I thought Shmi and I would go fetch him."

"And we will just have some tea and chat pleasantly", Maul continued deadpan.

Laughing quietly, Obi-Wan shook his head. "Wish it were that easy. No. I know it's putting a lot of stress on both of you", he continued somberly. "I have no advice on what you should do besides being honest."

"Now if only I knew what I should be honest about." It was delivered quite calmly, but inside, Maul was, again, running in circles, chasing for real and required emotions.

Obi-Wan longed to reach out, to hold him close and promise that everything would be alright. They should have discussed this in private, later.

"You'll know. Trust your instincts, as Qui-Gon is so fond of saying."

A wry grin told him the humor was appreciated. And it was oh so hard to look away.

"Time for bed, Anakin."

Anakin looked at the dataset's chrono pointedly. Five minutes to ten. "I get to stay up five minutes longer tomorrow."

"I advise not to try this with Qui-Gon, ever. Once you're his Padawan, you'll be required to obey him in such matters."

"You tried it, didn't you." Anakin gave a smirk.

"Among other things. There's no bargaining with him, and he does have exacting standards."

Anakin sighed gravely. "So, no?"

"No. But it's ten anyway. Shoo."

Scrambling up, Anakin first gave him a quick hug, and Shmi a much bigger.

"I'll come tuck you in in a bit", she promised, and he scampered off.

"Ten is quite late for him", she admonished.

"He seems to be doing well. He's not tired during daytime, he doesn't go to sleep while meditating. Nine hours are probably fine for him."

She smiled, a little sadly. "He's growing up so fast."

"He's rather wise for his age, too. When he isn't being a brat."

"You're doing quite well with him, so far. You'd make a good older brother."

He tilted his head, with that familiar pang in his stomach. He was someone's older brother. A few years ago, when he'd been allowed to, he'd called his family, and it had been awkward and painful and they just hadn't found anything to talk about; much like Maul and Padmé actually. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll turn in."

Maul gave him a look full of concern, then took the hint. "Goodnight, then."

"Night, Maul."

They left Shmi for their respective rooms, and Obi-Wan changed and waited until Shmi had looked after Anakin. She came to read on the couch, but quickly fell asleep to vivid dreams.

Holding his breath, he opened the door and stepped outside.

Shmi looked up from her book, blinking twice. She must have been totally immersed. "Up so late?"

He felt the blush creeping up his bare chest and into his cheeks. "I-"

She held up a hand to stop him. "Don't lie to me. Come sit down, will you."

So he did.

"You're going to him", she guessed.

"Yes."

"I thought so. You two are rather obvious. You're in each other's space constantly, even when you're not touching. You'll have to be careful around Qui-Gon."

He nodded, gnawing at his lower lip. She wasn't outright disapproving.

"Has this been going on long?"

He swallowed. "Since yesterday."

"Only."

"It feels longer."

She gave him a warm smile. "That it does. He adores you."

"I know." He sighed.

"You don't like that?"

"If it was only adoration, yes. But he's so- I don't know why he thinks I saved him, other than that I'm the first person who's ever been kind to him. He's needy and depending on me too much and-"

"And he's", she frowned, "polite and…optimistic and funny." She smiled. "Your words. You're afraid he'll turn his back on you once he's healed enough."

Obi-Wan breathed. "Yes."

"Good. Now, will you listen to some advice?"

"Yes."

"I've seen many things, and I've seen some people fall for their actual or imagined savior. One thing they have in common: they all know they're taking more than they offer, and thus they will try to please their partner in any way possible."

This sounded only vaguely familiar. Maul just wasn't that complacent… but he was putting up with Shmi, and never once argued the need for them to stay hidden, and he'd played that board game.

"If your relationship is to work, you can't ever make use of his willingness to please. Ever. Never turn his dependence on you against him."

"I wasn't going to."

"You'll know when the time comes." She reached out to pat his knee. "Be careful."

"Always." He watched as she sidled off to her room, then knocked on Maul's door. The answering knock was rather abrupt, so Obi-Wan prepared himself for a fight.

"You were talking about me", Maul said in lieu of a greeting.

"Yes." That deflated Maul visibly. Obi-Wan grinned. "Shmi figured it out, and she gave me some advice."

"Did she now." Someone was rather unhappy about having been made to wait, it seemed.

Obi-Wan stepped around Maul and went to sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Come here, will you."

Maul followed quickly, climbing up to straddle his thighs. Now that was something Obi-Wan hadn't expected. But he sure could get used to it. He shifted, suddenly rather… hot.

"Talk", Maul said, with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"About tomorrow. We'll need to keep our distance. I just hope Padmé is oblivious about things like that."

"Once she gets over her attraction, she will probably think it all very romantic", Maul offered. "Star crossed lovers and suchlike."

"You know that story?"

Leaning in, Maul whispered into his ear. "I might not have much of an education, but I do know my way around the holonet." Then, he began nibbling said ear, and Obi-Wan decided to table the discussion for a while.

xxx

At breakfast, neither of them bothered to pretend, and while it felt rather strange to Obi-Wan, it was also quite satisfying, in an even stranger way.

Maul ended up in Obi-Wan's lap, "to stop that fidgeting", and Shmi watched it all with an indulging smile, while Anakin just rolled his eyes at them from time to time. It was all rather silly, and Obi-Wan knew he was blushing fiercely.

He was saved by a knock on the suite's door.

Captain Panaka stood there, and held out a rather big packet. Obi-Wan took it and sagged. It was heavy.

"Padmé sends her regards", Panaka offered stiffly and stalked off.

He shrugged and returned to the kitchen. "We got a present from Padmé", he announced.

"Cool", Anakin said and began tearing it open. "Message for you", he declared after a few seconds and held out an envelope to Maul.

They all watched as Maul took and opened it, carefully, as if expecting it to explode. Obi-Wan could sympathize – you just didn't get that many actual letters not to treat them with respect.

"She caught on to my half of the problem", Maul summarized, shifting uncomfortably. "But she seems to be taking it well. These are some books she thought I would like to borrow. And something she wants me to keep."

Anakin wriggled his nose, supposedly because he was jealous. "You do the unpacking."

So Maul did, with a blank face, because he'd never gotten a hand-written message before, much less a present. It turned out to be a pack of pencils and a sketchbook. And a number of books about art.

Despite her bad taste in the romance department, Padmé simply was brilliant and thoughtful, and Obi-Wan could easily understand what Anakin saw in her. Actually, he wished he'd come up with the art supplies himself. Maul was so obviously awestruck, and quite at a loss about what to look at first.

"Take them somewhere where they can't get dirty, hm?", Shmi suggested kindly, and he picked up everything and wandered out in a daze.

Obi-Wan followed and sat down next to him on the couch, in case he needed someone to hang on to.

For a long while, Maul just fingered the sketchbook reverently, caressing the linen cover with his right hand, almost, but not quite as tenderly as he'd done with Obi-Wan's hair last night. Eventually, he put it back on the table and looked at Obi-Wan, asking for direction.

"You'll have to thank her eventually. And she really does want you to use it, I think."

"He didn't even let me keep the designs for the tattoo", Maul whispered.

"He's dead, Maul. You get to keep whatever you make now."

Maul nodded and reached out tentatively to free one of the pencils. He played with it a little, maybe admiring the contrast between its orange coating and his hand. And then he picked up the sketchbook and took a good long look at Obi-Wan. The sound of the first brush of pencil against paper was incredibly loud after that.

There was a look of fierce concentration on Maul's face, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but watching him work.

"Obi-Wan", Shmi said after a while, and he turned his head.

"Stay still, will you?" Maul asked, clearly annoyed. So Obi-Wan turned his head back. "A little more to the left." Obi-Wan complied. "Thank you."

"Weren't we supposed to fetch Master Qui-Gon?", Shmi asked worriedly.

"Mmmh. Maul…"

"Five minutes."

"Five", Obi-Wan conceded. They'd just have to walk a little faster.

At least Maul was somewhat punctual.

"Can I see?", Obi-Wan asked.

Maul tilted his head and handed the book over.

It was… "Whoa." It was him nearly leaning out of that page.

Shmi came nearer to look over his shoulder, and Anakin followed.

"That's some talent you got there", Anakin recovered first.

"Thank you", Maul said. "I don't think it's that good."

"Eh. The ear is a little off", Anakin conceded. "And the braid, where it hits the collar."

"It's beautiful", Shmi said. "But we really should be going."

"Yes."

Obi-Wan leaned forward for a small kiss. "You can do this", he told Maul.

Maul just closed his eyes and nodded.

This was one of the moments when Obi-Wan wanted to throw Maul over his shoulder and run off somewhere where he could protect him.

He shook his head and stood up. "You can stay out here. I don't think Panaka will be back."

xxx

Qui-Gon was rather impatient when they finally got there.

"Good morning", he said curtly. "Padawan, Shmi."

"Master Qui-Gon." She walked towards him, and hugged him quickly. "I'm so glad to see you again."

He slumped a little at that. "It's nice to see you, too. How have you been?"

"Fine. I couldn't believe my luck when Samy came to buy me from Watto. How are you?"

"It could be worse, I believe. I'll be confined to this for another two days, but that's a tenday less than the MD's prediction, so I'll just be grateful."

She smiled down at Qui-Gon, and really, she'd fallen for him, just like Anakin had said. It had to be the exact same sappy expression Obi-Wan had when he looked at Maul sometimes. Qui-Gon seemed oblivious, which was rather disappointing. At least she had eased him up somewhat.

The trip seemed ten times as long as usual, and would have been extremely uncomfortable if not for Shmi.

"We're really sorry we're late. But you see that Padmé was over last night, and she fancies Maul…", and she just kept recounting an edited version, ending with the portrait. "We just didn't dare to disturb him. But you'll see, it was really worth the wait. He's got amazing talent."

"It's good that he found something else to do with himself", Qui-Gon said, sounding interested.

"It's definitely done him some good", Obi-Wan interjected.

"Hmm", Shmi agreed. "He was just so… confident suddenly."

They continued to analyze Maul the rest of the way, while Obi-Wan was content to listen and secretly gave points for accuracy, which was stupid, of course, because much of Maul's motivation remained secret.

Finally, they were there. Obi-Wan went in first, to find Anakin very much absent and Maul on the verge of a panic. He offered a small smile and made way for Qui-Gon, who steered the hoverchair into the center of the room and watched Maul calmly.

"Maul", he said eventually.

"Master Jinn." Maul gave a minute bow.

They continued their staring.

"I will not apologize", Maul said finally. "Nor do I regret what has happened."

"I shall take that as a compliment to Obi-Wan", Qui-Gon said, his smile audible.

Thank the gods. Obi-Wan let out a relieved breath. They were going to get along, more or less.

"Now… Shmi tells me that you are a budding artist."

Maul frowned, clearly finding the wording patronizing. "I sometimes make things, yes", he said.

"May I see some of your creations."

Shifting his weight, Maul looked at Obi-Wan for permission.

"It's okay", Obi-Wan said. "There's much worse holographs of me."

With a lopsided smile, Maul turned to fetch the book and handed it over.

Qui-Gon pondered the image for a long time. He turned the page then. "You've been busy since this morning", he noted.

Maul shrugged. "Pacing is rather unproductive."

"Indeed. This is very good. Have you been… 'making things' long?"

"I cannot remember not wishing to do so."

"Good", Qui-Gon said. "Maybe we can find you an art teacher at the Temple."

"Thank you, Master Jinn."

"You're quite welcome. That will be all for now. Obi-Wan, take me back to the medbay, if you please."

"Of course."

He followed Qui-Gon in silence.

"You wanted to talk to me", he asked after a while.

"Yes. I'm beginning to fear that we asked too much of you by putting you in charge of Maul."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I was worried in the beginning, too. But he's turned out to be easier to handle than Anakin."

"Really? Doesn't his obvious attraction to you bother you?"

He'd realized, too? Oh, fuck. "I consider myself flattered, but I'm not telling him so."

"Ah. He's never made advances on you?"

"None that I couldn't handle." Which wasn't exactly a lie.

"If you are sure." Qui-Gon seemed rather doubtful.

"It's just a mild case of Vandelhelm Syndrome, I think. He'll get over it."

"I do hope so. However, it bears the question why you didn't tell me about this earlier."

Uh-oh. And he'd been shielding like the guilty padawan that he was, to boot. Obi-Wan carefully opened himself to the bond, feeling Qui-Gon's worry on the other side. "I was a little uncomfortable with it at first. I just thought I could solve this alone. There wasn't much anyone else could have done, anyway."

"Delusions of grandeur, Padawan?"

"Umm. No. Just a little embarrassed."

Qui-Gon laughed. "Yes. That kind of attraction is very difficult to understand. I'm actually surprised how well you are taking it."

"What do you mean?"

"First, it's a him, and second, he's a different species. One of those is usually enough to disgust a person."

Obi-Wan blinked. "I never thought about it from that angle."

"Which is a part of why you make a good Jedi."

"Thank you."

Obi-Wan was still grinning when he returned to the suite. He draped himself on the couch next to Maul and put an arm around his shoulders. "You, my dear, need to watch your lustful thoughts more."

Maul just looked at him questioningly.

"He was worried that you were harassing me."

"Oh dear", Maul said. "You are doing more groping than I do. Maybe I should go and complain."

It was a pity that you couldn't rub your knuckles on Maul's skull without getting hurt. Obi-Wan settled on pinching the triceps instead. The wince was rather gratifying.

"Where's Anakin?"

"In the hangar. He said he might not be able to watch his thoughts enough."

"Tsk. Shmi managed just fine. Where's she, anyway?"

"She said she couldn't sit around all day, so she went to look for her new boss." Maul rubbed his arm. "How about getting rid of your excess energy?"

"The garden?"

"Where else?" Maul grinned, looking so damn happy, and Obi-Wan couldn't help himself and kissed him.

They didn't leave until much later.

xxx

Shmi was sitting on the balcony when they climbed up again, sweaty and gritty and exhausted.

Not wanting to ruin his mood, Obi-Wan ignored her until she cleared her throat.

"I will not ask what you two have been up to."

Maul just blinked at her, and Obi-Wan shrugged. "Nothing indecent."

"Good. You left me in a little predicament, you see."

"What happened?"

"A guard came by with a message for you, and I did have a hard time explaining where you were, Obi-Wan."

"Oh. Sorry. Why are you here, anyway? Maul said you'd gone looking for something to do."

She smiled wryly. "And I was told that I had to wait until you all had left for Coruscant."

"You deserve some rest", he said.

"But – I don't know what to do with that much time."

"You'll find something. Read. Play with Anakin. Seduce Qui-Gon."

Behind him, Maul collapsed into silent laughter, while Shmi was very much mortified.

"I- but- how do you know?"

"Anakin told me. But even if he hadn't, one look at your face when you're near him is enough."

"Oh. You-", she shook her head. "Do you think he might…?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I have no idea. Sorry. For someone who is at odds with the Council all the time, he's extremely devoted to our ideals. You'd have to get past his defenses and, I don't know, show him that you can offer him something that he needs." He held up his hands helplessly. "But I can't tell what that would be."

"Yes." She stared at the horizon for a moment. "I'll just have to find out."

"Do that. You said there was a message for me?"

"Oh. Yes. You're to expect a communication from your Council at four."

"Hmm. Interesting." There was the beginning of a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What about lunch?"

xxx

Again, he had fetched Qui-Gon, and they were waiting in Panaka's office. The call was right on time and, as before, it was Yoda.

"Young Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. I will be out of the chair the day after tomorrow."

"Good to hear that is. Call in from Dathomir, Master Dooku did. Said he that take a transport to Naboo he will, and help you escort Maul here. Arrive he should tomorrow afternoon."

"That surely is a surprise", Qui-Gon said. "But it will shorten our stay here, so I won't complain. How is Mace?"

"Much better. Recover fully, he will. How fares young Maul?"

"We found out that he's got some artistic talent", Obi-Wan offered. "Padmé gave him a pad and some pencils, and – he's been at it every free minute. He's good."

"Good to hear, that is." Yoda waggled his ears. "Call the Temple you will when you leave Naboo."

"Of course, Master. Give our regards to Mace, please."

Master Yoda nodded gravely and ended the communication.

Qui-Gon wrinkled his nose.

"You really aren't pleased that grandmaster is coming here", Obi-Wan observed.

"Not at all."

"I never understood why you two don't get along."

"Hrrmph. When I was picked by him, I admired his skill and mastery of the Force. But he's a very cold person. Sometimes I think he has no feelings at all."

"Oh", Obi-Wan said. "He always struck me as a little distant, but I thought that would suit you."

Qui-Gon looked at him sharply. "Just what, exactly, do you mean by that, Padawan?"

"You're not exactly a very demonstrative person yourself, Master."

"No." He shook his head. "I am not. Very well. We will see if I can have a civilized conversation with him when he arrives."

xxx

It didn't strike Obi-Wan that he was about to lose Maul until he was halfway to the suite. There simply was no way to keep up their affair once they were back at the Temple.

He stopped to stare out of a window and wondered if he could get used to sleeping alone again.

He knew that Maul could see it in his face that something was wrong as soon as he entered their place.

"Bad news?"

"Sort of." Obi-Wan plopped down on the ground next to Maul, who, apparently, had tried his hand at the view out of their window. Once again, both Shmi and Anakin were wonderfully absent.

Maul closed the book and laid it down. "What happened?"

"Master Dooku is on his way here, and it looks like we'll leave for Coruscant tomorrow night or maybe the day after."

Maul didn't say anything, just hunched a little, crossed his arms and gave him a pained look.

"Maul… we knew this was coming. We managed to ignore it, but we knew."

Sighing, Maul uncurled. "I hoped Anakin's quest would come a little farther than it did."

"So did I." He reached out to draw Maul closer, and they ended up on the floor, facing each other. Maul kept caressing his face, as if he wanted to memorize every detail of it, and there was a pressure in Obi-Wan's throat that told him he might cry if he let himself think about everything too closely.

In the end, it must have been nearly an hour of contemplation before Anakin pounded on the door and made them get up.

"I heard we'll be leaving soon", Anakin announced, none too enthusiastic.

"Have you changed your mind about being a Jedi?"

"Nah. I'm just gonna miss everyone here. You'll be off on missions, and Maul'll be locked up, and everything", he shrugged.

"I'm sure you will find some friends soon. And, Anakin, look at it like that – you'll still be able to call your mother, and you won't see Padmé for a while, which gives you time to grow up in peace and then swipe her off her feet once you're old enough to interest her."

"You think?"

Obi-Wan nodded, although he had no idea if it would work that way. Their impending departure loomed and didn't let him look past it.

"Okay", Anakin grinned. "Where's my mom?"

xxx

The evening passed both too slowly and too quickly. They retired early and didn't sleep much that night, and Obi-Wan thought several times how fucking pathetic they were, clinging to each other so desperately. And yet, what else was there to do?

Except of a short stint to the garden, they spent most of the following day in bed as well, and Obi-Wan only heaved himself out in the afternoon, to see if Master Dooku was there yet.

In the end, Dooku didn't arrive until dusk, and Obi-Wan found himself resenting the man, stealing him precious time with Maul.

"Padawan Kenobi", Dooku boomed. "Or should I say Knight?"

Obi-Wan bowed. "Welcome, Master Dooku. And no, the ceremony won't take place until we're back on Coruscant."

Dooku offered him a tight-lipped smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Good. I am glad to see that you turned out so well. I was a little worried, after Xanatos."

"Thank you, Master."

"No, I think we have to thank you. Fighting a Sith and winning is no small feat."

"Maul is very well trained, yes", Obi-Wan said.

"Ah. I was told he was being quite docile."

Obi-Wan nearly burst out laughing. "He isn't causing trouble, no. But he is not docile."

"Indeed." Dooku raised his eyebrows. "How would you describe him, then?"

"Acerbic. Stubborn. Highly intelligent, but awkward."

"But you seem to be getting along well."

"Surprisingly enough, yes. Would you like to see Master Qui-Gon before retiring?"

"Yes, for a moment. The mission was rather taxing, and I am not as young as I used to be. If it is possible, I should like to rest tomorrow as well."

"I'm sure Queen Amidala will be delighted to have you here."

Obi-Wan left Dooku and Qui-Gon to their uncomfortable reunion, and went to tell Maul the relatively good news.

He sought out the two masters the next morning, just to see if they had any plans he might figure into, and was told to prepare for a departure early the next day. The next hour was spent trying to dig up Maul's cloak and other belongings from the Palace guards, until he found someone who told him that everything had either been taken to Coruscant or incinerated.

Anakin just clung to Shmi the whole time, and Obi-Wan himself felt as if the end of days was drawing near.

Despite that almost-hunch, he dragged Maul out into the garden for a sparring session in the afternoon, but took his saber, just in case. With Panaka so irked, the guards might be more trigger happy should one of them stumble across Maul.

In their clearing, Obi-Wan and Maul went through warm-up silently and found themselves some sticks for a mock swordfight.

Maul tested the weight of his by twirling it once, then came hacking at Obi-Wan, faster than usual and with a distinct taste of anger in the air. Obi-Wan didn't bother to do more than blocking, and let himself be backed into a corner before escaping with a somersault. Then, he attacked, and had Maul disarmed after a few moves, his blade to Maul's neck.

"Now that was very enlightening to watch", a deep voice said from behind him.

Maul's eyes went wide and Obi-Wan turned to find Master Dooku watching them intently. Well, shit.

"Master", Obi-Wan said.

"Padawan Kenobi. Captain Panaka said I might find you here. I must say that I expected better of you than nearly letting a prisoner escape."

"Yes, sir. It was a very immature thing to do. It won't happen again."

"Very well. Then I shall forget this little escapade. I wish to talk to Maul for a moment, alone. On my travel, I stopped by the researchers on Korriban, and we found a recent holocron that needs opening."

Everything inside Obi-Wan screamed not to agree, that something extremely fishy was going on. He looked at Maul, who seemed expectant, but calm.

"I will be alright. But they've probably classified the contents." He looked at Dooku questioningly.

"Indeed." With a grand, sweeping gesture, Dooku pointed into a direction and Maul preceded him.

Obi-Wan watched their retreating backs and felt them stop one clearing over. They seemed to talk for a while. And then there was a disturbance spreading in the Force, like black ink in a clear pond, and suddenly Maul's presence vanished.


	7. Part 6

A/N to grim018: You're, of course, right. Thanks. I don't think I would have noticed this little hitch in my grammar without you.

* * *

A Knight's Honor

Part 6

Fuck. Drawing his saber, Obi-Wan ran along the path through the trees, and exploded into the clearing, expecting to find Maul dead.

Maul was still standing and turned to face him, making him stop short. There was a malevolent glimmer in Maul's eyes, one he hadn't seen since their duel in the hangar. He'd almost forgotten that Maul, his Maul, ever had been capable of such an expression.

"Maul? What is going on here?"

"Lord Maul to you, Kenobi. Lord Dooku was so obliging and deactivated the Force inhibitor. Also, he kindly brought my spare saber. Now, do you fancy a rematch?"

Maul produced a conventional saber and activated it, red blade humming. Dooku stood in the background, watching.

Obi-Wan just blinked. Somehow, he must have missed something. Like the hidden cameras.

"Maul… what do you mean?"

"A rematch of our duel from – fourteen days ago? You see, my late Master seems to have eschewed at least some traditions and took an associate. Which would be Lord Dooku."

Master Dooku? Yeah, right.

Maul made a derisive noise and charged.

Obi-Wan blocked just in time – this was serious? What the hell? And Maul was now fighting differently, anger boiling around him like lava, and he was faster and even more agile, having Obi-Wan retreating and finally backed into a tree within seconds, saber humming against his throat and singing hairs.

"You could at least pretend you're making an effort", Maul purred.

"Very good, my apprentice", Dooku said from behind. "Now kill him, and we shall be done here."

Maul cocked his head. "Help me", he mouthed, then did a back flip and attacked Dooku, who was seemingly as surprised as Obi-Wan had been a minute ago.

Two red sabers clashed in a flurry of movements too fast to follow, and now there was real darkness, like a black veil drawn before the sun.

Maul was shoved back with nothing more than a gesture, fell and came up again, circling Dooku.

"I am the designated heir", he said. "While you haven't even been named."

"But I am a Master."

Maul shrugged, and off they went again.

Obi-Wan crept nearer – if this were two Sith fighting for dominance, he supposed he should just hope they'd kill each other or maybe he should first eliminate the more skilled.

Then Maul grunted, having a saber sticking out of his back until Dooku deactivated it. The sweetish stink of burned flesh rose up and nearly made Obi-Wan gag.

He watched as Maul crumpled to the ground, a deep cut in his side.

"Ungrateful whelp", Dooku said to Maul, then turned to Obi-Wan. "And now, young Kenobi, you shall die."

He'd killed Maul. Just like that, he'd taken everything Obi-Wan had lived for the past days. With an angry snarl, he stormed at Dooku who waited for him, eerily calm. He parried and Obi-Wan nearly got scorched by the counter. He escaped Dooku with an aerial, landing beside Maul, who was wheezing, but conscious.

"Remember… you're a Jedi", Maul ground out.

Remember… what? Maul's saber, yes, he grabbed it, and the Light. He rose, breathing evenly. He would do as the Force told him, he just needed to listen. It whispered, all the time, he just needed to clear his mind… He was not on this for revenge. Maul clearly had a chance at survival, if Obi-Wan just got rid of Dooku in time.

Dooku watched him curiously for a moment, then attacked. And suddenly everything flowed, flowed into place like in his duel with Maul and he blocked and cut and blocked and feinted and stabbed.

He almost heard Dooku's heart fight against the laser and losing.

With disbelief frozen on his face, Dooku fell, and the silence was nearly unbearable. Obi-Wan checked Dooku's pulse, just to be sure, and yes, dead. Then he went to have a look at Maul who was still awake, and clearly in pain.

"What was all this about?", Obi-Wan asked.

Maul closed his eyes. "Later. Hurts." He opened his eyes again. "Please."

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan reached out to touch Maul's scorched side and concentrated on the healing, dulling the worst pain and preventing a shock.

Maul sighed. "Thanks." His eyes lost focus, the pupils growing impossibly wide.

"Don't exhaust yourself by talking."

Maul blinked once. "You care."

"Of course I do."

Slowly, Maul smiled. "Love you", he said, closed his eyes and blacked out.

Obi-Wan frowned – of all the things he'd found out about today, that little revelation stunned him the most. He shook his head, arranged Maul into the recovery position and waited. Maul would make it; already someone was brushing through the trees.

There was a patrol, and then there was Captain Panaka.

"What happened here?"

Obi-Wan blinked and allowed his focus to wander. "Master Dooku was a Sith. He tried to kill Maul, and I killed him."

"That still doesn't explain why you were out here in the first place."

"We were out here by ourselves to spar. Breaking rules, yes, but could we please discuss this later and could you please get an MD here now."

"One is underway."

And that was it. Maul was shipped off to the operating room, and Obi-Wan sat on the floor outside it.

Nobody bothered him, which was a relief. He was aware that Qui-Gon stayed with him for a little, and that both Shmi and Anakin offered him something to drink.

It was dark when the MDs finally finished and rolled Maul off into the ICU. At least he seemed be breathing on his own. Obi-Wan followed them and 2M didn't protest when he took a chair in the room and watched.

Sometime later, Panaka stuck his head in.

"We've alarmed the Jedi Council. They'll be here in the morning. We'll question you then, so you don't have to tell the story twice. Don't you want to clean up and sleep a little? Anakin said you haven't eaten since lunch."

Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Look, I can understand that you're wary, but do you have any reason to believe there is anyone else who wants to kill him?"

"No", he whispered. But… he hadn't said it back. He should have.

Panaka sighed, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside and all the way to the suite. Shmi and Anakin were still awake.

"Get some liquid into him and make him sleep", Panaka commanded, shoved Obi-Wan on the couch and left.

Obi-Wan must have zoned out, because the next thing he knew was Shmi, handing him a mug of herbal tea. He gulped it down, ignoring the burns on his tongue and downed the refill as well. On her insistence, he went to bed then, in Maul's, no, their room.

xxx

Anakin woke him late the next morning.

"Hey. You slept through the Council's arrival and everything."

Obi-Wan blinked. What? Oh, shit. "I'm coming."

"Mom says you're not going without breakfast."

Sighing, Obi-Wan dragged himself upright, showered and changed and had some toast and fruit. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Conference room…", Anakin frowned, "247."

Obi-Wan made a detour to the medbay, to find Qui-Gon gone and Maul asleep. Good, he supposed. He debated just ignoring the Council, but that wouldn't be so smart. If he and Anakin were to succeed in their quest for romance, he had to prove that he knew his duty.

He found the room easily, and there were a few Councilors, albeit not all. Yoda was there as well as Masters Gallia, Billaba and Koth.

Qui-Gon was quietly talking to Captain Panaka, Padmé and Sio Bibble.

They all looked up with varying degrees of exasperation when he entered.

"Good morning", he said, feeling very young. "Please forgive my tardiness."

"Good morning, Padawan. Have a seat."

Obi-Wan took one and only then realized that Qui-Gon was out of the hoverchair. He had crutches leaning against the table. They shared a quick smile.

"Now. Everyone, sit", Master Yoda said, and waited for the noise to die down. "Good. So, young Obi-Wan, tell us what happened yesterday, you will."

"Maul and I went to the garden, to do some sparring. At about three in the afternoon. I know I promised not to let him out without an escort, but the way he behaved, he never gave me a reason to doubt him."

Obi-Wan went through every detail of that afternoon.

"Deactivated the inhibitor was, you said?"

"Yes. I felt his Force presence, and he was much stronger."

"If true this is, then Lord of the Sith Maul is now."

"Yes, Master."

"Why killed you him not, then?

"First, I don't kill a man who can't defend himself. Second, he offered me his saber, and he told me to remember that I was a Jedi."

"That could have been a tactic to keep himself alive", Qui-Gon said.

"I doubt that. I think he believed he was dying. Otherwise…", Obi-Wan breathed. This was it. "He said that he loved me."

It was as if time itself had stopped to lean back and shake its head in disbelief.

Then everyone broke out into nervous chatter, until Yoda hit the table with his cane.

"Silence."

Padmé held up her hand, and he looked at her shrewdly.

"Speak you may."

"Please… Maul was extremely taken with Obi-Wan. I had the chance to watch them a few times, and it was plain to see that Maul adored Obi-Wan."

"Is that so?"

Qui-Gon leaned forward. "Yes. I only met him once, but that much was evident."

"So, young Obi-Wan, an unhealthy fixation on you Maul has?"

"I wouldn't call it unhealthy. It started out like that, yes." He closed his eyes. Breathed again. There was no way out now. "Masters, I come before you today to confess that I have done wrong. I have acted against the Code. I have brought disgrace to our Order."

Again, there was the silence.

"Tell us what you have done, you will. Judge we will you then", Yoda gave the ritual response.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked up. "Maul seduced me that first evening. Or rather, I let myself be seduced. He needed to be reminded that he was still alive, and I was curious. We both assumed it would be a one-time thing. But Maul changed his mind about that the next morning, and he can be very persistent. He eventually bullied me into giving us a try. Which means that I have been in an illicit relationship for four days now." He didn't dare to look at anyone but Master Yoda. He heard rustles as the others tried to get used to the idea, but in the end, it was Yoda's opinion that mattered.

Yoda harrumphed. "Why?"

"Excuse me, Master Yoda?"

"Why agreed you to such a thing?"

"He makes me laugh, Master Yoda."

"Love him, you do?"

"With all due respect, I should tell him that before I tell anyone else."

Padmé shot him a dazzling smile.

Yoda exhaled very loudly. "Expel you, we should. What have you to say for yourself?"

"I will make no excuses. I should have stopped it and confessed when the infraction was minor, and I offered half-truths whenever called on Maul's behavior. But I care about him, and I would have confessed this sooner or later, as soon as I was sure it wasn't just an affair." He stopped and swallowed. "I also want to point out that I fought him when I had to and that I did not turn. I therefore believe our wariness of attachment to be unnecessary."

"Anakin has roped you right into his quest", Qui-Gon observed calmly.

"No. He just pulled my head out of my ass, in popular language."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Padmé bite the back of her hand in amusement.

"Hrrm", Yoda offered. "Discuss this we have to with the full Council. As to Maul – reactivate the inhibitor we will have to."

"Excuse me, Master", Obi-Wan interjected. "He will behave. If you let me talk to him, I will explain the matter, and he will behave."

"Encourage this infatuation we should not."

Obi-Wan bowed his head in defeat. "As you say, Master." While he waited for further questions, he looked at everyone. Maul had been right about Padmé – she did have a romantic streak. Captain Panaka was more worried about the fact that Maul was a prisoner than about everything else, as was Sio Bibble, who apparently hadn't known about the Jedi's fear of attachment. Qui-Gon was unreadable, the female Masters very confused, and Eeth Koth plain disgusted.

There were no questions coming forth.

"If this is all, Master Yoda?"

"Not yet." Yoda did a quick assessment of the other Councilors. "As a guard and chaperone Master Adi shall act until into session the Council goes about the issue."

"Master Yoda", she said. "While I have no objections, what exactly am I to do? Where is the boundary?"

Yoda waggled his ears wearily. "Talk they may. Not longer than ten minutes per day. No touching. No passing notes."

Master Gallia inclined her head in agreement, while Obi-Wan forced himself not to protest. There was no arguing now. All he could hope was that good conduct would earn some points with Master Gallia.

"The meeting closed now is", Master Yoda said.

Because everyone else gave him a wide berth, Obi-Wan ambled over to Master Gallia, to see how she wanted to handle it. She agreed to move into his old room for a few days, until Maul was fit for transport and they could take him to Coruscant.

So they first collected her things, then checked on Maul. He had been moved to the normal section, but was still asleep. Back in the suite, Obi-Wan cleared the rest of his possessions out of his room for her and moved into Maul's. He forbade the cleaning unit to change the sheets until further notice, rolled up on the bed and stared out of the window.

Ten minutes per day and no touching. Maul would eat him alive once he found out about that.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. "Padawan Kenobi", Master Gallia called softly.

He stood up to let her in. "Yes?"

"There was a call from a medic called 2M. He says Maul is awake and wants to see you."

"Can we go, then?"

"The inhibitor hasn't been activated yet."

"He'll behave."

She cocked her head curiously. "You keep telling us that."

"Because I know. You'll see when you meet him."

"He is a Sith", she pointed out.

"Yes. But… he could have killed me, and he didn't. I trust him."

"We do not", she said coolly.

He grimaced. "You'll see when you meet him. Please?" He tried the puppy dog look.

"I will check with Master Yoda."

So it only worked on Maul. Pity.

She holed up in her room for a few minutes, before she emerged, looking as serene as ever. "Ten minutes", she said.

"Thank you." He refrained from bowing and followed her to the medbay like a good little Padawan.

Maul was, indeed, awake and glaring at two guards who had taken up residence in his room.

"Kenobi", he said, perking up slightly. "And Master Gallia. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am acting as a chaperone."

Maul cocked his head and eyed Obi-Wan. "Don't tell me you did the honorable thing and confessed."

"I did." Obi-Wan refused to look away. "The Council will discuss this when we're back on Coruscant."

"And until then she's watching?"

"We get ten minutes per day and no touching."

Maul narrowed his eyes, and suddenly the darkness was there like an icy drought. "Jedi." He looked at Master Gallia, who had reached for her saber, and blinked. The darkness retreated somewhat. "Parley", he said. "I am Maul, Dark Lord of the Sith, and I wish to parley."

Whoa. Suddenly the Force shifted, almost purring with satisfaction and offering glimpses of possible futures again. Things were looking up.

"I believe there is nothing to parley about." Master Gallia replied tautly.

"Yes there is. I did not kill him when I had the chance", he pointed at Obi-Wan, "and I am sure you found a Sith holocron among the belongings of Master Dooku."

"We are working on it", she admitted.

"You won't succeed. It is meant for another Sith Lord only. There will be a Force trap."

"What do you want?"

"Ah. So we do parley. First, you will not try to outfit me with a Force inhibitor again, and second, I am not your prisoner, nor anyone else's. Third, I get my saber back, as well as the parts of the destroyed one. Plus my ship and the speeder bike, both complete and in working order. In return, I will help you with the holocron I mentioned, and with any other Sith artifacts you might come across. I will neither make any moves to kill or harm Jedi, nor otherwise inconvenience your Order. Your issues with Kenobi I will let you deal with alone, but you can tell Master Yoda that trying to prevent something that already happened is rather stupid."

"We will need guarantees."

"You have Kenobi to keep track of me. I will be where he is", Maul said, as if stating something painfully evident.

Obi-Wan grinned at that, then sobered. He didn't really like to be filed as a guarantee.

"Very well then", Master Gallia said. "I will take the matter to the Council. Padawan Kenobi?"

"Um", he said. "If you don't mind terribly, I'd like to make use of the ten minutes now."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Please. Even if this was ten minutes, he talked to you most of the time."

She checked her chrono. "You have nine."

"About time", Maul said. "Come here." He patted the sheets.

Carefully, Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the bed. Maul kept his hands to himself, which was good.

"How are you?"

"It hurts like shit, but I'm working on it. Their rules will be keeping me angry nicely. 2M estimated a month until I'm fully mobile again. I think I can work it down to a bit more than a tenday."

"You're bragging."

"I'm a Sith."

Obi-Wan nodded glumly. Now, Maul's Force presence was a volcanic eruption waiting to happen, not that steady orange glow from before.

"I could get over the fact that you're a Jedi, Kenobi. And I was taught to hate you ever since I can remember." Maul raised his hand, as if to reach out, and seemed to think better of it.

Obi-Wan scowled. He didn't need comforting about this. "So… can you explain to me what happened yesterday?"

"Hmm. Dooku said my Master had recruited him as an associate, and he said he came here to gain me as an apprentice. I pretended to agree, so he gave me the saber and deactivated the Force inhibitor. I destroyed it." A ten millimeter long implant in his cranium. That was skill. "I would have killed him then, but I thought to give you a chance to prove Anakin's point."

"But. Wait. He nearly killed you. So why do you think you could have killed him?"

"I could have, any time I wanted. But, let's say, I underestimated how much this would hurt." Maul grinned.

"You did this on purpose. You did this on purpose!"

"Yes", Maul agreed impatiently. "I would have warned you, but I had about five seconds to come up with something."

Obi-Wan sat and stared at the sheets. He just couldn't believe this. He wanted to hit something, preferably Maul, for giving him such a scare, but that wasn't advisable. Maybe, if he meditated on this enough, he would come to terms with this somehow.

"Why didn't you want to be his apprentice?"

Maul gave him a very odd look. "Lord Sidious named me his heir. When he died, the Darkness lay in waiting until it found me. I am the Sith Master now."

"You sound awfully proud."

"I come from a tradition that eluded the mightiest force in the galaxy for centuries and almost managed to take over the Republic. That is an achievement." Maul studied his nails.

"I guess so."

"And then your people managed to make me give up all that over a Padawan who snores loud enough to wake me. I'd call that an achievement, also."

"I do not snore!"

Maul grinned. "But I had you there for a moment."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Quit changing the subject."

"If you say so. Although I'd rather appreciate it if we would not discuss all our philosophical differences today."

"Okay." And then there was nothing more to say, so they just looked at each other until Master Gallia cleared her throat.

"Bye", Obi-Wan whispered.

"Bye. Send someone with my stuff, will you?"

"I will."

He followed Master Gallia to the Masters' quarters.

"Maul is quite an odd one", she observed after a while. "It is as if he is an entirely different person when he is talking to you."

"He's not. He just takes a real long time to warm up to other people."

"Maybe so."

He waited in an anteroom, watched by a guard, as she talked to Master Yoda at length. Eventually, Master Yoda emerged and stared at Obi-Wan for a while. "Tell me Master Adi did that young Maul had a proposition. Discussed it will be with the full Council. Also, point out she did that keep to the rules Maul did even though agree to them, he did not."

"He wouldn't want me to get into any more trouble."

"Hrrmph. If want you out of trouble he did, then seduce you he would not have."

"He isn't that altruistic", Obi-Wan admitted. "He just… needed, on a level even I don't understand."

"Thought about this, I have. Allowed to touch him, you will be. If aid in his healing you can, do so you may."

Master Yoda turned abruptly and wandered back to his quarters.

"Thank you", Obi-Wan called after him, but he didn't acknowledge that.

xxx

In the afternoon, Obi-Wan returned to the infirmary, bearing Maul's sketchbook and the pencils. Master Gallia followed him, and from her brisk steps, he had the feeling that she was rather annoyed with her task by now.

Maul didn't seem surprised to see them at all.

"I dare say the Council is thinking about my offer?", he asked Master Gallia.

"We are."

"Good. What about the other matter?"

"I get to touch you as long as I help with your healing", Obi-Wan explained.

"Nice way to rationalize that decision", Maul said and grinned. "Now get your ass over here." He beckoned him closer, so Obi-Wan sat on the bed again, and suddenly he was so helpless, didn't know what to do, didn't want to embarrass Maul, or himself, or their watchers.

Eventually, Maul helped him out by reaching for his hand and squeezing it. "Quit being an idiot about this. I'm not that shy."

"Okay." Obi-Wan peeled the sheets down and had a look at the wound's dressing. It looked good and dry under the bandages, although there was a tube winding from it filled with red liquid. Better not think about it too closely. He placed a hand on Maul's bare chest, feeling one of the two hearts beating steadily, if a little fast. "You're a good actor", he said and concentrated.

The droids had expertly closed the gap Dooku's saber had made, but one of Maul's kidneys was down to half its original size. The blade had missed the secondary heart and a major artery by an inch and Maul's spine by less. It hadn't felt this bad yesterday. Obi-Wan swallowed hard. He might be attending a funeral now.

"You're projecting", Maul offered and covered Obi-Wan's hand with his. "I had the error planned. He couldn't and wouldn't have killed me like that. He wanted to see me suffer. Now start working, will you?"

So Obi-Wan did, concentrating on the still leaking blood vessels. Maul hissed with pleasure and eventually zoned out in bliss, pupils dilated again, just like yesterday. Exactly like yesterday. So that was why he'd confessed.

"He's high as a kite", he told Master Gallia.

Maul didn't react to that statement. This was kind of fun.

"So I see", she said. "I wonder why that is."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "A light/dark reaction? I don't know. But it's great blackmail material."

After half an hour, Obi-Wan stopped, feeling rather exhausted. Maul blinked at him once, and dozed off.

"Night", Obi-Wan told him and stood.

They left the guards watching Maul and returned to the suite.

"Are you two being cute on purpose?", Master Gallia asked over dinner that evening.

"Huh?", he asked back, then shook himself. "Sorry. I wasn't aware we were cute."

"New couples usually are", Shmi interjected. "You aren't an exception. But don't worry, Master Gallia. They'll learn not to be so awkward in time."

"I sure hope so", Anakin said. "It's a bit much."

"I'll rub that in once you're in love", Shmi threatened.

Master Gallia just raised her eyebrows at that. "We will have to await the Council's decision."

However, she did not object to Obi-Wan leading Anakin through their daily meditation exercise. She turned in early, and Obi-Wan stayed up with Shmi for a while, sipping some wine.

"I don't know if I like her", Shmi said. "Are all Jedi like this?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"So indifferent."

"No. And she's not indifferent, either. But I know we can seem a little… unapproachable to outsiders. And she's extremely confused. I'm the Jedi's bright hope, breezing through my studies, a good swordsman, and I fought a Sith twice and won. And here I go sleeping with one of said Sith." He'd stopped questioning his sanity a long while ago.

"Still", she said. "Doesn't she have an opinion on that?"

"I don't know. Either she's disapproving, or she's actually sympathetic but thinks that she shouldn't be."

Shmi frowned. "Maybe we should try to set her up with Captain Panaka."

He let himself dissolve into laughter. Maul was rubbing off on her, it seemed.

xxx

The drain was gone when Obi-Wan inspected Maul's wound the next morning.

"Your reaction to my healing is rather odd", he said.

"It feels good", Maul admitted.

"It's as if you were on ryll."

"Is it?" Maul seemed rather surprised.

"You didn't realize?"

"No."

"You don't even remember me mentioning this to Master Gallia?"

"No. Is there a reason for these questions?"

"Not really. The day before yesterday – you were pretty incoherent after I started healing you. I just wondered."

"Ah. I hope it wasn't too embarrassing."

"No." He didn't remember. Good. Obi-Wan felt vaguely guilty for being so relieved, but shoved it away.

"Hmm. So, I have a question for you. Are you waiting to ditch me until I'm better or is there another reason why you're acting so out of it?"

Obi-Wan winced. "I'm not about to leave you."

Maul just raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe I just need to get used to your new title, oh great Dark Lord", Obi-Wan spat. Why did Maul have to pursue this now when they had an audience.

"Maybe what you need to get used to is that I'm no helpless, needy, pathetic piece of shit anymore", Maul replied coolly. "I don't need a savior, Kenobi." Around them, the Darkness drew closer.

This was stupid. Obi-Wan sighed. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "You've never been a piece of shit, and you've never been pathetic either. And I'm with you despite the fact that you were needy. Remember that first morning."

"Yes", Maul said, and the Darkness retreated again. "I've never understood why you agreed."

"Because you're funny and I like the way you smell. Begs the question why you still want to be with me."

Maul made a helpless gesture. "You're Light", he said. "I can't explain it better." His shields let up just a little, letting Obi-Wan peek beyond his anger to find a calm center. Maul didn't need a savior because he had already been saved.

"No need to." Obi-Wan stared at the wall for a moment, basking in the compliment, basking in the trust. Yet, something was expected from him in return. Tentatively, he lowered his shields to let Maul see. For Obi-Wan was the eye to Maul's storm, and that calm center needed a storm to be more than a lull, pointless and stationary.

Well. Fuck the audience. Some things needed to be said. Obi-Wan leaned in to whisper into Maul's ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too", Maul whispered back.

"I know." Obi-Wan kissed Maul's forehead. "You proved that often enough. I just was a bit panicked by it."

"I thought so." Maul reached up to ruffle Obi-Wan's hair. "Now, will you kiss me already?"

Obi-Wan leaned down for a small peck, but found himself dragged further in and very thoroughly kissed. He didn't protest, deciding to forget the audience for a while, because he'd missed this. When they came up for air, the two guards actually started clapping, while Master Gallia seemed just a little flustered.

They just grinned at each other, until Obi-Wan realized that they probably looked rather foolish. And confessions did not magically make everything all right.

"Look. Can't you just not be a Sith? It would make matters easier."

Maul frowned. "For you, maybe, and only in the short run. I was raised as a Sith. I wasn't very happy, but it can't be changed now. And since I was the apprentice, I came into a certain heritage as Lord Sidious died. If I refused it, the Darkness would search another vessel, and probably a more dangerous one."

"Oh. That's pretty esoteric."

"There has to be at least one Dark Lord as counterbalance to your Order."

"But – I don't see how you not using your power is any different from refusing to be a Sith."

"I merely choose not to make use of a part of that power now. But how do you think I manage to heal this fast? It's something Lord Sidious knew how to do, and now I know it, also."

"Okay." It wasn't quite – since when did the Force carry knowledge? – but he could argue that later. The fact remained that Maul was a Sith and would continue to be one, but he had given up any plans to rule the galaxy. Obi-Wan would be able to put up with that. "Okay. But I need to get used to that anyway. And I need to get used to your temper."

"You will", Maul said, sounding awfully sure, and there was no telling if it was a vision or just hope.

Deciding not to argue that now, Obi-Wan settled down for the healing session.

xxx

"This was very enlightening to watch", Master Gallia said as they walked back to their quarters.

Obi-Wan shrugged.

"I found it quite admirable how you didn't let yourself be provoked into a fight."

Obi-Wan shrugged again. "I nearly did", he pointed out. "He has that effect on me sometimes. But then I remember that insults usually don't accomplish much, even when he forgets it. He's never been taught when to stop."

"Of course. Still. You didn't rise to the bait, and you calmed him down with a few words and a look."

So? "I'm afraid I don't get your point."

"He claims to be a Sith, and the Darkness is all around him, and yet it is clear to see that he cares about you. I find this quite amazing."

"Yes", Obi-Wan agreed. He'd said the words, and the planet was still turning. It was more than amazing.

"I've never had much opportunity to see a relationship at work like this", she admitted.

"None of us have. I was quite at a loss in the beginning. Still am, sometimes."

She stopped to look at him. "Love does not conquer all, no?"

"No. But it is good motivation."

"So I gathered." She smiled, obviously sad. "When the Council convenes, I will suggest that we have a sort of test run, before we make any changes to the Code."

He'd been right. Yes! Almost, he punched the air. "Thank you, Master Gallia."

"My name is Adi", she corrected and held out her hand.

"Obi-Wan", he said and shook it.


	8. Part 7

So, here goes the last bit of this monster…

* * *

A Knight's Honor 

Part 7

Maul was recovering fast. On the next day, they stopped feeding him intravenously, and let him sit up for short periods of time.

The morning after that, Obi-Wan entered Maul's room to find him having an argument with 2M and 1B7.

"Kenobi. Tell them that I could stand if they just let me", Maul ordered.

Obi-Wan just looked at him. He couldn't be serious.

"Come and feel, will you."

Letting out an exasperated breath, Obi-Wan complied. "I suppose you'd manage for a bit", he said, rather surprised. Maul really hadn't been boasting about the tenday.

"Good."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

Maul beckoned him closer. "Catheter", he whispered into Obi-Wan's ear.

Obi-Wan winced. "I see. 2M, it will be safe as long as it's only a few minutes at a time."

"I want him to sign a form if he wishes this."

Maul rolled his eyes. "Anything you want. Can we get this over with now?"

1B7 produced a datapad, on which Maul scribbled what had to be his signature, and then they were all ushered out politely for a few minutes.

Later, Adi let Obi-Wan take Maul to the bathroom without hassle, and after that, Maul slept most of the afternoon.

The guards left for an unknown destination after receiving an order from Panaka. "Her majesty says you won't need us anymore", one explained. "Eh. And good luck to you and your boyfriend."

"Thanks", he supposed. His boyfriend? His boyfriend, yes. The word sounded good inside Obi-Wan's head, giving an odd sense of belonging.

Because it made him feel better, Obi-Wan sat with Maul, reading. Sometime before dinner, Master Yoda entered with Qui-Gon in tow.

Obi-Wan stood to bow. "Masters."

"Young Obi-Wan. Master Adi", Master Yoda said. "Come here I have to talk with young Maul."

Qui-Gon just took a place on the wall and watched.

"I'll wake him", Obi-Wan offered and reached out to tap Maul's shoulder. "Oy. Maul."

Maul blinked at him drowsily.

"You got visitors."

"Tssk", Maul said and yawned before heaving himself upright. "Masters", he said without very much enthusiasm.

"Lord Maul", Master Yoda said. "Told I was that fit for transport you were."

"Yes."

"Accompany us to Coruscant you will. Await the ruling of the Council on your proposition, you will."

"I am sure we can reach a compromise, yes", Maul corrected.

Master Yoda narrowed his eyes, but didn't object. "Good. Require a place with the healers will you?"

"No, thank you. I will need some bed rest for a few days, but otherwise the wound needs no more tending to."

"Unnaturally fast you are healing."

Maul shrugged. "I was angry enough."

"Hrrm. Leave we will tomorrow, at 14 hundred hours."

"Good", Maul said.

Master Yoda nodded and walked out, but Qui-Gon hung back.

"Master", Obi-Wan repeated. He supposed they needed to talk about this sometime, but he didn't know if he wanted an audience.

"Obi-Wan. Maul. If I may still call you that."

With a gesture, Maul told him to go ahead.

"It's a little late for admonishments, I believe", Qui-Gon began. "But I am unsure as to what to say instead."

"It's okay to tell me you're disappointed", Obi-Wan offered. He'd probably feel better if Qui-Gon just shouted at him for a few minutes. "But, you know, there's nothing you could have done differently. Your training wasn't at fault."

Qui-Gon just raised his eyebrows, but Obi-Wan knew that under all that unperturbed demeanor was a man likely to blame himself for every wrong in the world. "No?"

"That Padawan of yours makes a very good Jedi", Maul interjected.

"On occasion", Qui-Gon said, his anger finally shining through.

"He knows when to let go and just listen. That's all you could want."

"And just why are you defending him?"

Maul blinked, dumbfounded. "You really don't get this, Master Jinn, do you."

"What is there to understand?"

Cocking his head, Maul made to answer.

"That's enough, thank you, Maul. Can we please take this outside, Master?"

In the hallway, they just stared at each other for a while.

"Look", Obi-Wan said. "What you're not getting is that he actually cares enough about me to argue with you."

"Do you need someone arguing for you now?"

"No. Which is why we are here, and he is in there."

"Good." Qui-Gon closed his eyes and seemed to ground himself. "This was not very constructive. I apologize. I have some trouble accepting that someone as adept as you would break every rule we have over someone like him."

"It's difficult to explain. As I said, I was curious and not really thinking with my brain that night. Then he decided he wanted a relationship. And I was just angry enough that I wasn't even allowed to consider it without facing major repercussions, and I just liked Maul enough to agree."

"I'm somewhat glad to see that you do have a rebellious streak. Only I wish you hadn't ruined your whole life by showing it."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I disappointed you, and I'm sorry that I'm causing you so much trouble. But I'm not sorry for falling in love."

"No." Qui-Gon offered him a small, sad smile. "One shouldn't be sorry about such a thing." He turned and walked off.

Whew. So this was either still about Tahl, or about Shmi. Hm. So, they were leaving tomorrow. Obi-Wan returned to Maul and together, they plotted a little. Adi listened in and was actually inclined to help, which made Obi-Wan wonder how many Jedi carried a crush around, actually. Maybe an anonymous survey was in order.

xxx

Packing up the next morning was relatively easy, since the only persons with luggage worth mentioning were Anakin and Maul. Obi-Wan hauled one black outfit to the infirmary and helped Maul dress, then borrowed a hoverchair to get Maul back to their quarters.

One hour before departure, a protocol droid delivered a packet.

"Shmi!", Obi-Wan called. "Present for you."

She emerged from Anakin's room. "A present", she said doubtfully.

"A present. Best wishes from Padmé."

He handed her the box, and she sank down on the couch next to Maul, who was grinning maniacally.

She rustled around with some foil for a while. "Oh, my", she said eventually.

"Padmé really outdid herself", Maul commented idly.

"I can't possibly accept this", Shmi said weakly.

"You can, and you will wear this later and knock Qui-Gon's socks off", Obi-Wan instructed.

"But. Hold on. This was your idea!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yes. According to Padmé, that's definite proof I'm gay, but what the hell."

"Try it on, will you", Maul drawled. "I want to see if I was right."

"You were in on this."

"Yes. Since I am, according to Master Jinn, a budding artist."

She huffed, but went off to change anyway.

"What was this all about?", Anakin asked as he came looking for her a minute later.

"We're doing something about that crush of hers", Maul explained.

"Good. She's been a bit down since that thing with Master Dooku."

Shmi interrupted them, and yes, Maul had been right. Definitely not dark blue.

"Whoa", Anakin offered.

"I concur", Maul said. "You look gorgeous."

"I don't know", Shmi said and brushed over the skirt. The cream colored fabric rustled a little. "Isn't this a little too formal?"

"I told Padmé to find something that you could wear for your new job", Obi-Wan said. "So, no."

"I don't know. I've never owned something this expensive before."

"Shmi, stop fretting. He won't know what hit him."

Maul made her sit down with him until Anakin and Obi-Wan were done and carrying a bag each.

Obi-Wan offered Maul a hand to drag him up, only to find the bag taken from him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to walk to the hangar. I won't face all these people sitting down."

"I understand you're proud, but Maul…"

"They need to know who they are dealing with."

"Fine. Your funeral."

Maul just shrugged.

Thus they walked, and while they weren't very fast, they still made it on time, to find the group of Jedi Masters flocking in the hangar behind Master Yoda like a group of excited schoolchildren.

At a few paces distance, they stopped, and Obi-Wan took one moment to admire Qui-Gon's slack-jawed face before bowing. Maul followed suit, a little stiffly, as did Anakin.

"Masters."

"Young Kenobi. Young Skywalker. Ms. Skywalker. Lord Maul. Healing apace, you are, I see."

"Yes, thank you."

"Why don't we board before he keels over", Adi suggested.

"If that isn't a vote of confidence", Maul deadpanned.

Their easy rapport seemed to calm the others somewhat.

"Wait we have to for her Majesty", Master Yoda said.

Indeed, a few seconds later, Padmé in costume and her handmaidens came around a corner.

There was another round of bows.

"I have come to see you off personally. I do hope your stay here was pleasant, Masters. Master Jinn, I hope to see you here again sometime. The Naboo will forever be in your debt."

"It was merely my duty, your Majesty."

She inclined her head, she would know about duty.

"Now. Obi-Wan. Thanks for everything." She came forward to hug him, went right on to Maul and then kneeled before Anakin. "We won't ever forget the debt we owe you, Anakin Skywalker. You are welcome here anytime." She stood and pecked him on the cheek. "Good luck to you all. Now. Shmi?"

"Yes. A moment please." Shmi offered another round of hugs and good luck wishes, making Anakin blink back some tears. Finally, she went to Qui-Gon. "You take good care of my son", she ordered.

"Of course."

"And call sometimes."

He frowned, obviously confused. "Yes."

"Good." She stood on her tiptoes to kissed him, whirled around and took a place behind the handmaidens before he could so much as blink.

With a wink, Padmé turned around and off they were.

"Now that was a surprise", Master Billaba said.

Qui-Gon shook his head and didn't comment. Obi-Wan had no idea of his master's love life, so that just might have been the first actual kiss he'd ever gotten. At near sixty.

"Everything okay with you?", Maul whispered into his ear.

"Yes. I just thought it's a bit sad. You alright?"

"That little minx groped me."

And so it happened that Anakin had to drag Obi-Wan up the ramp, because he really just wanted to sit down and have a fit of giggles.

xxx

The flight was uneventful, with Qui-Gon staring into space, Anakin hanging around in the cockpit and the Masters keeping their distance.

Adi came over once to see if Maul was doing okay.

It was mid morning on Coruscant when they arrived, landing in one of the Temple's hangars.

There was quite a crowd awaiting them – everyone left of the Council, even Master Windu, who was still on crutches, plus an unknown number of others.

Maul groaned.

"You'd better get used to it. You're the first Sith they get to see in a millennium, and you're not dead."

"It's still a security leak the size of black hole", Maul said.

They met the others at the ramp and followed Master Yoda. Murmurs erupted until the hangar was ringing with them. Master Yoda tapped his stick on the floor twice, and suddenly, it was very quiet.

"Good. Now. Introduce I may Maul, Dark Lord of the Sith. Offered a peace treaty he has. Guest he will be here until otherwise I say."

Maul inclined his head to the audience in general.

"Go into session the Council will about this and another matter of import at noon. Stay in a guest room, Lord Maul will. Advise I do that you bother him not. An escort, he will have. Master Agen, if will you. The rest – shoo!"

They took flight like scared birds.

"Now that is what I call authority", Maul said.

Master Yoda turned and gave him a shrewd look. "Never would you achieve such a thing through intimidation."

"I_am_ here to parley", Maul pointed out. "And I never said they were afraid of you."

"Hrrm. Good. Master Agen, help him settle you will. Visitors, he may receive, if under your supervision they remain." He eyed Maul warningly.

"I know the routine by now."

"Good. Also, Master Agen, advise I do that you wonder not about young Kenobi's behavior. Discuss the issue the Council will today."

Agen nodded, a little confused. At least this was someone Obi-Wan was on first name basis with.

Obi-Wan nudged Maul down the ramp as the Council left.

"Hey, Agen."

"Obi-Wan. Do you want to explain what Yoda meant?"

"Ah, yes." This would work. Agen would neither have a heart attack nor kill anyone. "I'm more or less waiting to be expelled, you see. Maul, this is Master Agen Kolar. Agen, this would be my boyfriend Maul."

"Hi", Maul said.

Agen just stared. "Run that by me again, please."

"We're together. As in, a couple."

"Ah. I still don't get it. This is the Sith you nearly killed on Naboo."

"It's okay", Maul interjected. "I forgive him. I nearly killed Master Jinn, so we're even."

"You find this funny?"

Maul shrugged. Obi-Wan shrugged. He had to find it funny, otherwise he'd have gone mad already.

Agen just shook his head. "Don't expect me to understand or condone any of this."

"No. As I said, I'll probably be a civilian by tonight."

"Good."

Okay. He'd expected this. He was lucky Qui-Gon and Adi were so understanding, but that was probably the extent of it.

They walked to the assigned quarters in silence, drawing curious looks. Once there, Maul plopped down in the couch and closed his eyes.

"Fuck", Maul said.

"You okay?", Obi-Wan asked.

"Tired."

"I told you so."

"The look on Master Yoda's face was definitely worth this."

"I don't know about that. Let's get you into bed, hmm."

"I have to stand up for that, don't I?"

"Yes."

"Shit." He opened his eyes and took a hand Obi-Wan offered.

Two minutes later, he was curled up on the bed and snoring slightly. Carefully, Obi-Wan freed him of his tunic.

"What do you think you're doing?", Agen asked.

"He let Dooku nearly cut him in half", Obi-Wan explained. "It was five days ago, and he insists on walking around. I need to have a look at that wound."

2M had covered it with some transparent bacta jelly that didn't need bandages. To his immense relief, not only did it look good, but a Force probe proved that everything inside was intact, as well.

"He's a Zabrak, no?"

"He thinks so, yes. I've never seen anyone like him, though."

"It's a pretty rare subspecies. You say he did that on purpose." Despite himself, Agen seemed a little intrigued.

"Yeah. Or rather, he says he could have killed Dooku anytime he wanted, but he thought to give me a chance to prove that attachment isn't dangerous." Obi-Wan covered Maul up and followed Agen outside again.

"They say Dooku was a Sith."

"Maul says he was a Dark Force user. Dooku didn't have a proper Sith name. He came to Naboo to recruit Maul as a follower."

"And Maul refused."

Sighing, Obi-Wan thought of the shortest possible explanation. "In Maul's opinion, he is the Sith Master, and Dooku was a mere usurper. And, apparently, he likes me enough not to kill me."

"He cares about you", Agen said, completely bewildered.

"Yes."

Agen nodded, and that was the end of their conversation. However, the silence wasn't oppressive, just there, so it wasn't too bad.

A little after noon, there was an excited knock on the door. Obi-Wan reached out and found familiar presences. He'd really hoped to put this off for a while. "It's the crew", he told Agen. "May I?"

"This is Maul's place."

"I don't think he would object."

"It's your head."

Obi-Wan smiled at the underhanded acceptance and opened the door.

"Took you long enough", Garen said. Siri nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Obi-Wan", Bant smiled. "May we come in?"

"Sure. But be quiet. Maul's sleeping." Obi-Wan let them enter.

Siri had a look around the quarters in wonder. They were much more lavish than anything a Jedi was offered here, and they were not earth tones. "Oh, hello, Master Kolar. – Wouldn't that be 'Lord Maul'?", she asked.

"Only if he doesn't know you and wants to make a point", Obi-Wan said.

"Ah. Why are you hanging out here, anyway? Master Qui-Gon wasn't very forthcoming about it."

"And he's got a new Padawan", Bant added. "Does that mean the rumor's true and you're going to be knighted?"

"I don't know", Obi-Wan said. "Sit down, will you?"

They did, piling on the dark red leather couch.

"Bad news?", Garen asked.

"I'm waiting for them, actually. They'll probably kick me out."

"Huh?", Garen said.

"They can't do that!", Bant objected.

"Yes they can", Agen rebuked her.

"Look, guys, he's right." He fingered his Padawan braid for a moment. He was going to miss that. "I've committed a major infraction."

"You?", Siri asked, incredulous.

"Yes, me. Maul and I are together."

Bant eeped, Siri gaped.

"Hang on…", Garen said. "What do you mean?"

"Boys." Siri rolled her eyes. "What he said. Really? You're not joking?"

"No. Sorry."

"I don't know. Did you…?"

Suddenly, Obi-Wan realized that he was sharing the room with a bunch of virgins. "Yes", he said anyway.

"Whoa. And you really like him enough to risk being thrown out."

"Yes."

There was silence as they tried to process the information.

"This is crazy", Garen said after a while. "Almost all of the younger padawans are looking up to you. You never had to work for your grades, you win most fencing tournaments without breaking into a sweat and you get all the cool missions. And here you go showing them all the finger and essentially tell them that you don't give a shit about everything they work for all because of one scrawny, tattooed Sith freak!"

Garen rose and Obi-Wan followed because you just didn't take a rant like that sitting down. And hell, it felt good to finally be yelled at. "That's not true!"

"But they'll take it that way! You're saying that it's more important to follow your dick than to save the galaxy!"

"And you're jealous!"

Garen sputtered.

Someone cleared their throat, and Obi-Wan turned to find Maul standing in the doorway, in all his half-naked glory.

"While this was very entertaining, I'd appreciate it if you could keep it down."

"Sorry." Obi-Wan ducked his head.

Maul shrugged. "You didn't start it. Friends of yours, I presume?"

"Um, yes. This is Bant Eerin, Siri Tachi and Garen Muln."

Bant and Siri offered sheepish hellos, while Garen just inclined his head.

"Guys, this is Maul."

"Hi. Forgive my current state of undress." Although he didn't sound sorry at all. If anything, he'd done this on purpose just to prove that he wasn't scrawny. "I will be out in a minute."

"You need your rest", Obi-Wan objected.

"No way. You need backup."

Since arguing wouldn't change Maul's opinion, Obi-Wan held up his hands in defeat. Maul flashed him a grin and retreated.

"So, that's him", Bant stated the obvious.

"Yes."

An oppressive silence settled as they all looked around, searching for something to say and not finding anything.

Finally, Maul came out, fully dressed, and settled next to Obi-Wan, snaking an arm around his waist.

The others seemed too busy staring to actually start a conversation, and Maul wasn't liable to say anything in company unless prodded.

"Master Yoda said there was trouble with the Senate", Obi-Wan began. "What happened?"

Bant looked at him questioningly. "Well, it's probably nothing you can't read on the net… The Council killed their Supreme Chancellor, and they just aren't ready to believe he was a Sith."

"So they think we were meddling with politics."

"Actually, they think we didn't approve of him, so we killed him to have someone else elected."

Maul snorted.

"What?", Garen asked sharply.

"You actually sound surprised at the suspicion."

"Shouldn't we be?"

"People fear everything they don't understand, especially if it has as much power as you have."

"But we're not using it", Siri objected.

"No. But they don't know that. They just see a bunch of arrogant hermits who seem like they aren't capable of any emotion."

"Thank you so very much", Obi-Wan said, before Garen exploded again.

"I'm merely paraphrasing the popular opinion. Your public relations are a disaster."

"We're not here to look good on the news", Bant said.

"No. But it doesn't hurt, either."

"Maybe", Siri admitted. "But what about you, Maul? We don't understand you, so how are we supposed not to fear you?"

Maul laughed silently. "You are missing the point. I am a Sith. People are supposed to fear me. If they don't, I have made some grave mistakes."

Thus the others gaped.

"Maul…", Obi-Wan pleaded.

"Yes. I'm supposed to say that I was just joking, right?"

"No." Because Obi-Wan knew he hadn't been. "But you could use some diplomatic skills."

"I have you for that."

"I won't be there every time you get yourself into trouble."

With oddly soft eyes, Maul leaned into him until their noses touched. "Quit fretting. I can take care of myself."

"I know."

Maul settled back and stared as if daring the others to say anything.

"So much for public relations", Bant said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're giving some rather contradictive evidence."

"Yes", Maul admitted. "But I don't depend on public opinion right now."

"So, what would you have us do?", Obi-Wan asked.

"I was actually planning on offering the first half. The second half would be up to your Council."

"Why?", Garen asked. "Why concern yourself with our Order?"

"Because my boyfriend here actually likes being a Jedi. I don't get it, but I won't sabotage him, either."

The word sent a half pleased, half panicky tingle through Obi-Wan's stomach. Somehow, it felt as if they just had made their thing official.

"This is worse than a romance vid", Garen complained.

"There's nothing wrong with romance vids", Siri countered. "How did you get together, anyway?", she asked, being such a typical girl.

Obi-Wan grinned and began a very edited version.

Unsurprisingly, Maul fell asleep after the first half, so Obi-Wan shooed them out with a promise to finish later, and made Maul get back into bed.

Three quiet hours later, Agen's comm.link beeped and they were summoned to join the Council.

"That was fast", Maul commented as Obi-Wan woke him.

Quite unusually, Maul insisted on holding Obi-Wan's hand on their trip. His whole world was reduced to that touch, cool, dry artificial skin against his sweaty palm, and everyone they met stopped to stare. Outside, people showed their affection this way all the time, but this was inside, and no Jedi before him had wandered these halls as a half of an official couple.

When they reached the elevator, he pulled his hand free.

"We've given enough people fodder for gossip today", he said.

Maul just raised his eyebrows.

In the Council Chamber, there was the obligatory round of bows.

Obi-Wan hung back as Maul went to stand before Master Yoda. One of the seats remained empty, but apparently Master Ti had been appointed one of the past days.

On the ground in front of Master Yoda there was a heap of black fabric cradling Maul's saber and a number of other items. A small camera droid zipped around the room to record the meeting.

"Discussed your offer we have at length, Lord Maul."

"Good. I have thought it over and decided to alter my offer slightly."

"Indeed", Master Windu drawled.

"Yes. It has come to my attention that you have a minor problem with the Senate. As a further sign of goodwill, I am inclined to testify in your favor. Otherwise, my conditions remain the same."

"We still need a guarantee that you will do as you say."

"Do I have a guarantee that you will not try to capture me again?"

"You have our word."

"Ah, yes. Unless you accept my word as a word of honor, then I believe we have reached an impasse."

Obi-Wan shifted. It was clear that this was a last test of Maul's motivation. Hopefully, Master Windu would get to the point soon.

"I believe you mentioned to Master Gallia that we would have Padawan Kenobi to 'keep track' of you."

Right. Wonderful. Trust them to make this about him.

Maul obviously didn't like this either; he straightened a little more. "If you wish him to remain within your ranks. Should you, however, try to blackmail me with him, you will sorely regret it. Apart from that, whatever honor you have would be lost with such a threat."

Master Windu's frown deepened. "Yet you don't seem to be above such threats."

"I merely said that I currently have no interest in the survival of the Jedi beyond the fact that Obi-Wan is and wishes to remain one. Should you decide to expel him, the treaty would, of course, still hold. But I will not accept him being a victim of our conflict."

Master Yoda harrumphed, but otherwise, there was no reaction. Maul was right, this was an impasse unless the Council was willing to give.

"I guess we would just have to trust Lord Maul", Adi finally offered. "I already have told you what I witnessed."

"Repeatedly", Master Koth admonished. "But what will happen if Padawan Kenobi dies? And will the next generations of Sith Lords accept this agreement, as well?"

"Unless Obi-Wan is threatened to be hurt in order to make me comply, the agreement holds as long as I live, and should I ever have an apprentice, I will instruct them to reach a new agreement. Now, do you require some more time or have you reached a conclusion?"

The Masters shared a look, and the air was rich with Force currents.

"Very well, then", Master Windu conceded. "We accept your offer of peace, Lord Maul."

Finally.

Maul bowed. "Excellent. May I?" He pointed at the collection of items.

"You may", Master Yoda croaked.

"Thank you."

First, Maul summoned the intact saber, then what looked like a bracelet. He checked a few buttons and was, apparently, satisfied. It was followed by the parts of his lightstaff and the robe. He packed the lightsaber parts into a pocket, inspected the robe for signs of bad treatment and finally shrugged it on. It rippled decoratively as he turned to flash Obi-Wan a bright smile.

Obi-Wan grinned back. For the first time in his life, Maul was truly free, and the rest just wasn't so important.

"Good", Master Windu said. "Padawan Kenobi, come before us, now."

As Obi-Wan did as he was told, Maul made to retreat but was stopped by a glance from Master Yoda. "Into a dilemma, you two have put us. Tell me, what will do you should we allow young Obi-Wan to be a Jedi."

Ah. Obi-Wan looked at Maul. They hadn't really discussed this, because Obi-Wan had just assumed that Maul knew what he was doing. Maul gave him an amused grin and turned to answer.

"As you well know, Masters, I am not exactly destitute. I can afford lodgings for Obi-Wan and myself, and I have enough of an education to find a job. You will not be required to support me, and there would be the added bonus of having a knight with his own transport."

"Good", Adi smiled. "Now, Obi-Wan?"

"I would live with Maul, here or somewhere else. I would not expect to be otherwise treated better or worse than other knights. However, I would not lie about Maul, which means the public would sooner or later become aware of this."

Maul cringed ever so slightly. Well, at least he disliked publicity as much as Obi-Wan.

"Hrrm. Yes." Master Yoda frowned. "Make an exception for you, we cannot. Either, allow relationships like this we do for everyone, or for none. Given cause for doubt you have, yes, but unusually talented you are, also. Decided we have on Master Adi's suggestion." He leaned back for Adi to take over.

"There will be a two decade test period. Anyone who wishes to pursue a relationship will have to register with the Council. Their behavior will be closely monitored. The experiment will be ended and the participants expelled should they prove to be liabilities. They would have to accept that we neither are able nor willing to support any spouses or children outside the Temple, nor will we allow the spouses to live here. However, the participants will be allowed to live outside the Temple."

Obi-Wan blinked. They let him stay. He would live with Maul and he would still be a Jedi. Huh. After expecting the worst, they'd just made all his worries insubstantial.

Maul reached for his hand to give it a rather violent squeeze. Things were expected of him.

"Thank you, Masters. I will not disappoint you."

Master Yoda just waggled his ears.

"Excuse me, Masters", Maul said. "First, I would like to offer my thanks, as well. Second, I would be very grateful if we could make use of your guest quarters for a few days longer. I'm currently in no condition to search for an apartment."

They shared a last look.

"Define 'a few days'", Master Windu asked.

"Less than a tenday."

"Very well then. We will contact you about your offer to speak in the senate."

Maul bowed, and Obi-Wan followed a second later. He still couldn't believe this. They'd agreed.

Outside, Maul stopped and drew Obi-Wan into a hug, burying his face in the crook of Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan hugged back, because he could guess what had prompted this. There was no one left to tell Maul what to do, now. Freedom was quite a scary thing, sometimes.

"We'll manage", Obi-Wan whispered. "We're in this together."

Maul nodded into his tunic, but didn't let go until Agen cleared his throat. The poor guy had been waiting out here all the time.

"Bad news?"

"Not at all", Obi-Wan said lightly. "I'm getting to stay."

For the second time this day, he had Agen nonplussed. "Excuse me?"

"They want a test before they consider to alter the Code. Maul and I get to be lab rats." He was rewarded with a grin from Maul. Good. "I expect there will be more detailed info later."

"I hope so. This is absolute craziness."

"We'll see, I guess."

Agen shrugged. "I just received a message that you two wouldn't require a chaperone anymore. You are free to roam."

"Good. Thanks."

With a nod, Agen turned and walked off.

Maul shook his head as if to clear it. "He's right. This is absolutely crazy."

"Maybe. Let's get you back into bed, hm?"

"Food first", Maul objected.

"Okay. Food first. And then I'm going to pack my stuff in my old quarters and move it to yours and then we both get back into bed and sleep the jetlag off."

"Sounds good." Maul offered a hand.

This time, Obi-Wan didn't care that other people stared.

* * *

Would you look at that – a happy ending. I'm quite proud of that, let me tell you. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or put me on their alerts or favorite lists.

carmilla


End file.
